The Wicked Nine
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: The Wicked Nine has been teleported to nine different worlds so it's up to the alliance to find them before Prisma and her army finds them first.
1. Chapter 1

**(Me, Fry, Bender, Leela, Louds, Santiagos, El Tigre, Jenny and Danny have reached Drake city in the Planet express ship and lands nears the castle. We exit the ship and walk towards the throne room and Jenny sees two statues.)**

 **?: Look but no touch.**

 **(We see the king, he's young and has blonde hair, wears a blue shirt and brown pants.)**

 **Me: You're the king?**

 **?: I'm Gawayne king of Drake city and I don't care who you freak are?**

 **Me: (Mumbles) Spoiled brat alert.**

 **Gawayne: Anyway there is some kind of weird thing going on downtown go check it out.**

 **Lisa: Could you give us more information please.**

 **Gawayne: Nah I'm king not a book.**

 **Bender: I wonder how much he has in his vault?**

 **Me: Let's go check it out.**

 **(Enjoy the search for the Wicked nine and I know this arc isn't complete but this is just my version. I don't own any fandom you see here. I don't own the Scarlett and Cobalt warriors)**

Somewhere in the Ever realm, Prisma has collected the rest of the Wicked nine with Twitch and Wormwood help along with the spirit the locket of Vor. They're in the forest and puts the Falcon's eye in the circle.

"Perfect I have all of the Wicked nine." said Prisma.

"Now you have the power you want?" Twitch replied.

"Yes and soon I will get revenge on the Mystic Isles will regret getting rid of my powers." said Prisma.

"Guess again." Prisma turned around and sees Sofia and Chrysta.

"Princess Sofia and Chrysta." Prisma growled.

"We're here to stop your plan!" Sofia said.

"Are you really going to stop me alone?" Prisma asked.

"She's not alone." Chrysta said. "She has me by her side."

"And me!" Prisma, Wormwood and Twitch look up in the sky and sees Scarlett appearing with a puff of red smoke and Korra gets off the tree. Then Tahu and Takanuva arrived on the scene.

"So who are these guys?" Twitch asked.

"Those two are toas. Tahu and Takanuva, the other one is the Scarlett warrior." Wormwood explained. "You took the red guy and I'll the silver one."

Twitch nodded and turned into a eagle and swooped towards Tahu and Wormwood swoops towards Takanuva. They both attack the two toas and they try and swat the two birds away.

Chrysta, Scarlett and Sofia all charged towards Prisma. Prisma tried to get the ritual done. "What do I do now?" Prisma asked the locket of Vor.

"You must unite the Wicked nine and say this chant." The Locket of Vor replied.

Sofia aimed her Dream rod at Prisma and shot it a firaga at Prisma. "Wicked Nine, grant me" Before Prisma could finish the firaga hits Prisma in the back. Prisma dropped to the ground and the Wicked nine spun around in the air and then disappeared.

"What happened?" Twitch asked.

"Something went wrong." Wormwood pointed out.

"This isn't over you hear me!?" Prisma shouted and runs away with Wormwood and Twitch by her side.

"She got away!" Sofia sighed.

"But at least the Wicked Nine are destroyed." Takanuva said.

"Actually no." They all look up and sees Orion and Vega flying down.

"Orion, Vega?" Sofia asked.

"It's great to see my former mentors again." Scarlett bowed.

"I thought Queens bowed to no one?" Takanuva whispered to Tahu.

"You may have stopped Prisma but the Wicked Nine are no longer here." Orion said.

"What do you mean by no longer here?" Tahu asked.

"This was a fail safe if the chant fails the Wicked Nine would be sent to nine worlds." Vega explained. "The idea was given to nine protectors, each from a different world."

"Wait there are other protectors from other worlds?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes, but only a few remain." Orion said.

"Who are they?" Scarlett asked.

"This was before our time as protectors Scarlett." Orion replied.

"But you and your team must find them before Prisma does." Vega said.

"We'll gather our teams and find the Wicked nine." Tahu said.

"One of them ended in a placed called Seattle." Orion said.

"That's where Delsin, Fetch and Eugene are located." Sofia said.

"Ok I'll get some of my soldiers, the Emerald army and Cobalt and you get the rest of the Toa Nuva and Toa Mahri." Scarlett said.

"I'll call the Guardians of the Galaxy and get Dakota." Tahu nodded.

Takanuva walked ahead and sees Sofia depressed. "It wasn't your fault Sofia." Takanuva placed a hand on her shoulder. "You just didn't know. We'll fix this I promise."

"You think so?" Sofia asked.

"I think so." Takanuva said.

"I hope you don't mind if I tag along?" Chrysta asked.

"Be our guest." Scarlett said.

Meanwhile in Cinnibar, the rest of the Toa Nuva, Toa Mahri, Z Fighters, Guardians of the Galaxy, Dakota, Danny Phantom, El Tigre, Jenny, Cobalt army, Emerald army, Jill, Korra, Bayonetta, Eddie, Dante, Cole, Kratos, Ryu, Drake, Barbara, Amber, Clio, Elena, Vivian, Anna, Elsa, and Cyrus have been brought up to speed about the Wicked Nine. "So we need to find these things and what destroy them?" Cole asked.

"I'm not sure but we need to find these relics before it's too late." Scarlett said. "Which is why we're taking the Quadrant. Now i should tell you that each of us will have to share a room due to it's limited sleeping arrangements."

"I hope I don't have to share a room with Krillin." El Tigre said.

"You and me both." Danny replied.

"Now let's find those pieces." Tahu said.

Meanwhile at an old house Prisma paced back and fourth. "Oh great the Wicked nine have been send to other worlds!?" Prisma exclaimed. "But how would I get to those places?" She asked the Locket of Vor.

"The Falcon's eye is in the location of where the space needle is." The locket of Vor said.

"That would be Seattle." Wormwood said. "That's where that Delsin Rowe lives."

"I remember that guy Augustine mentioned him before." Prisma pointed out. "But how am I going to get their?"

"I can help you out with that." A woman with tan skin with green hair and wears a Hawaiian style outfit. "To answer your question I am Mamanu. I can take you to other worlds but you're facing against a army."

"Ok so who do you have in mind for this army of ours?" Prisma asked.

Mamanu escorts Prisma, Wormwood and Twitch outside and they see the Barraki, Piraka, Cyclonus and Tidal wave waiting for them. "Don't worry we'll get some more recruits along the way." Mamanu said.

"Where did you find theses guys?" Twitch asked.

"That is a story for another time." Mamanu smirked.

"Well I already know who the Barraki are." Prisma said. "Now let's go find the Wicked Nine."

Meanwhile at Royal Woods Retirement home, and old man with white hair, fair skin with wrinkles, gray thick mustache, thick gray eyebrows, a tatto of a anchor on his right forearm. He's wearing a white button up shirt, black belt and orange suspenders. He was asleep in his room on his chair and he wakes and his eyes widened. "The Wicked nine!"

 **(We reached Downtown and see nothing yet)**

 **Me: So far nothing found yet.**

 **Bobby: This sucks.**

 **Jenny: Tell me about it.**

 **Fry: That guy should of given us more info instead of being a jackass.**

 **Me: I couldn't agree more Fry.**

 **(We see a explosion in the distance)**

 **Me: Looks like our luck has turned around.**

 **Danny: Let's go check it out.**

 **Me: Good idea, Danny. You readers please review and see you later.**


	2. Arriving in Seattle

**(We all fly to Wakanda and the others are amazed by the city)**

 **Me: Man this makes a 1st world country looks like a small town.**

 **El Tigre: I see something in that cave!**

 **(We all run to the cave and see Black Panther fighting against Frieza and Necrafa)**

 **Black Panther: You will not take my kingdom!**

 **Necrafa: we'll see about that!**

 **Me: Hey! Leave him alone!**

 **Tazma: You again!**

 **Me: Miss us?**

 **Frieza: Not really but with you all here. We'll destroy you all.**

 **Mysticon Knight: Not until we kick your butt!**

 **Necrafa; Then we'll destroy you all!**

 **(Enjoy the Wicked nine)**

The Quadrant is flying through Multiverse space, while everyone was either training or hanging around the ship.

Dakota enters the bridge and sees Rocket and Star-Lord piloting the Quadrant. "How much longer until we get to Seattle?" Dakota asked.

"Not very long princess." said Star-Lord.

"And no we don't have any fancy rooms deal with it!" Rocket said.

"Gail told me about that." said Dakota.

"I just have one room for you Dakota, don't become Dakotazoid." Star Lord said.

"Don't worry," Dakota said as she smiled. "I've been taking yoga classes and every single anger management technique I know. She only gets out when I say so."

Scarlett sighed as she brandished her sword as she looked at the enchantlet on her wrist and she smiled at it.

"I've only seen you wear that thing recently," Emerald said as Scarlett smiled.

"Before I was a Justice Ranger, I was trained to be a Protector in the Mystic Isles," Scarlett said. "This is my Enchantlet. It's a tool that Protectors wear that allows them to solve all sorts of problems and also lets them contact other Protectors. Kind of like our badges but only they can only contact Protectors."

"So, why did you keep it from me and Cobalt?"

"I couldn't tell anybody at first. The Protectors swore me to secrecy until Prisma joined up with Obsidian and ultimately, that was when they allowed me to reveal my membership to everyone. Besides, I haven't been in contact with them in years until now."

"Well now we have to find the Wicked nine in other worlds." said Emerald. "But they kept secrets from you like other protectors in other worlds." said Emerald.

"They could be all gone." said Scarlett.

"If one remains you may never know." said Emerald.

"We'll see about that." said Scarlett.

"Alright ladies and gents we're approaching Seattle!" Star-Lord said.

"Let's hope we find the first item." said Scarlett.

* * *

Delsin Rowe is at the coffee shop in his hometown waiting for the alliance. "Hey D!" Fetch greeted with Eugene by her side.

"Hey." said Eugene.

"So what's going on?" Fetch asked.

"Prisma is after these items called the Wicked Nine." said Delsin.

"Sounds like a villain team from Boston." said Fetch.

"Yeah I know but these are just some items from some of the villains from Scarlett's world." said Delsin.

"Well that's just great." said Fetch.

"Yeah I know." Delsin said and then he gets a call from Betty. "Hey Betty."

"Delsin, did you see that shooting star that landed in Seattle?" Betty asked.

"Yeah I did. Don't worry my boss and my team are going to go check it out when the alliance gets here." said Delsin.

"I think I'll tag along to Seattle." said Betty.

"You sure Betty?" Delsin asked.

"Yes. I'm sure." Betty replied. "Tell them to meet us at the fish can factory."

"Ok I'll tell them. See you soon." said Delsin and hangs up. "Looks like we're all meeting in the factory." Delsin takes out his badge and contacts Tahu.

* * *

Meanwhile in a forest, a portal opens up and Prisma and her army arrives and they see Seattle. "There it is Seattle." Zaktan said.

"So this where one of the Wicked nine is?" Prisma asked the locket of Vor.

"Yes, somewhere in the city lies the Falcon's eye." The locket of Vor said.

"Maybe we can get Augustine?" Mantax suggested. "She knows Seattle better than us?"

"I know but I don't know where she is?" Prisma shrugged.

"She's in some kind of prison made for conduits." said Pirdak.

"Well that stinks." said Cyclonus said.

"Tell me about it." Thok said.

"Well I know where the prison is." Wormwood said. "It's called Curdun Cay."

"Good. Thok, Avak, and Cyclonus go with Wormwood to that conduit prison." said Prisma said.

"Very well!" Cyclonus said.

"As long I get to shoot down some people!" Avak said the four take off.

"Alright everyone let's get to work." Prisma smirked.

 **(The enemies all get defeated)**

 **Mysticon Mage: It's over Necrafa!**

 **Necrafa: Mock my words Mysticons and Others we will have our revenge.** **(The three villains all teleport away)**

 **Me: Well we won.**

 **Black Panther: I thank you for defending my kingdom.**

 **Me: Thank the Mysticons as well.**

 **Danny: True they helped out too.**

 **Black Panther: I thank them as well.**

 **Me: Well I Think we should get going.**

 **Black Panther: I suggest you stay and have a feast in your honour.**

 **Me: Wow thanks! But first. I like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Emerald talks to Scarlett. Please review.**


	3. The first Protector

**(We just returned from Wakanda)**

 **Dr. Zoidberg: Hey guys!**

 **Me: Hey Zoidberg.**

 **Dr. Zoidberg: So where did you go?**

 **Me: Wakanda, and Drake City, not in that order. We met some new friends and all that.**

 **Dr. Zoidberg: Such an amazing time.**

 **Me: Sure was Zoidberg. Now I have to go pack for Nashville.**

 **(Enjoy the Wicked nine)**

Vega went to a secret room underneath the Protectors' headquarters before she turned on a light.

In the center of the room was a lone crystal ball, which she walked up to and activated. Nine figures were projected from it, but only their silhouettes are revealed as Vega sighed.

"I know it's been a long time since we spoke to each other... but we need your help," Vega said with a sigh.

"What can we do for you, Vega?" a female voice asked.

"As you all know the Wicked nine have bee teleported into your worlds when the Former Crystalmaker Prisma tried to regain her powers." Vega said.

"Figures, always after the power." said a male voice.

"But four groups known as the Justice Rangers, Scarlett, Cobalt and Emerald armies are going to find them." said Vega.

"We suspected as much," said another figure.

"Some of us are familiar with them," said a male voice with a scoff.

"I heard through the grapevine that one of my former students is acquainted with them," said a rather calming voice from one of the figures.

"And the leader of the Scarlett Army is one of the best Protectors we've ever had: the Scarlet Warrior."

"Ah, yes. Her," said a male voice.

"She has the highest kill count of any Protector on record," said a female voice from one of the orbs.

"My respect for her knows no bounds," said a very young female voice.

"Not to mention she is one of the first protectors of the Ever realm." said an old male voice.

"Yes And we have reports that the Falcon's eye is in Seattle." said Vega

"The alliance is near my location. I will assist them." said an old female voice.

"Good luck. The fate of the multiverse is in our hands," Vega said with her hands clasped.

"I don't even have hands," said one of the female voices.

"Right my bad." said Vega.

"I'm just worried my grandson and granddaughters don't get corrupted by it." said a old voice.

"I'm sure they won't Albert." said Vega.

She then bowed her head with a smile at the figures. "Long live the Protectors."

"Long live the Protectors," they all repeated before signing off.

"I hope they find them behind Prisma does." Vega sighs.

Meanwhile Delsin, Fetch and Eugene are at the fish cannery waiting for the team to show up. "Where the hell are they?" Fetch asked.

"They'll be here Fetch." Eugene said.

"They better get here quick." said Fetch.

"Yeah Prisma could have a head start." Delsin said.

They see the Quadrant flying the scene. "There they are." said Fetch.

"So that must be the Alliance?" Betty asked.

"Yeah Betty. That's the Quadrant." said Delsin.

The Quadrant lands and Tahu and Scarlett come out of the ship. "Hey boss." Fetch said.

"Scarlett." said Eugene.

"I hate to make the introductions short. But we need to find the Falcon's eye from Prisma's army." said Scarlett.

"Sure and I hope you don't mind Betty will be joining us." Delsin said.

"Why?" Tahu and Scarlett asked.

"She didn't wanted to be lonely and wanted to check out the job." said Delsin.

Meanwhile in Betty's office, Betty opens the drawer and finds her crimson enchantlet and sighs. "I never thought I would wear this again." Betty picked up her enchantlet and placed in on her wrist.

When Betty walks outside, Scarlett noticed something on her right wrist. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked herself.

When everyone is onboard, the Quadrant took off and Scarlett decided to get some answers.

Scarlett pulled Betty aside so the two of them were out of view of everyone else.

"Nice try, Betty. That is, if that is even your real name," Scarlett said with a stern whisper as Betty grew shocked.

"I don't know what you mean," Betty said.

"Don't play dumb with me. I'd know that bracelet anywhere I go. You're a Protector," Scarlett said as Betty sighed.

"How'd you know?" Betty asked as Scarlett nodded.

"Because," Scarlett said as she showed her right glove, which had her ruby red enchantlet around it. "We know our own."

"You have me, Scarlet Warrior. Well played," Betty said as she sighed. "I knew you and your company were coming the moment I saw that the Falcon's Eye had landed in Seattle."

"You knew of me before this? It was Delsin wasn't it?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes and no. I knew of you before Delsin even told me of his adventures with you. You're kind of a legend when it comes to the Protectors," Betty said.

Well I'm mad at him for telling you!" Scarlett said.

"He told me not to tell anyone!" Betty said. "I've kept my word. I heard a lot of his adventures of his job as a hero."

"Then when Augustine attacked your people why didn't you defended them?" Scarlett asked.

"The protectors told me not to expose myself!" Betty shouted.

"You should of told Delsin!" Scarlett said.

"I will when we get the Falcon's eye." said Betty and walked away.

Meanwhile in Curdun Bay, Thok and Avak are shooting down the guards with their weapons. When they reach the cell, Thok grabbed the hand of a dead guard and his his handprint to open the cell.

"Who's there?" Augustine asked.

"We're here to spring you out." said Thok.

"We were sent by Prisma to get you out." Avak.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time." said Augustine.

"Well she's looking for reinforcements and you were the first choice." said Thok.

"That was nice of her." Augustine said. "So what is she up too?"

"Finding the Wicked nine. She'll fill you in once we get you to her." said Avak.

"Well then let's get to work." Augustine said.

 **(Me watching Caddyshack)**

 **Me: I love this movie.**

 **Fry: So how long are you going to be in Nashville?**

 **Me: I'm leaving on Wednesday be back on the weekend.**

 **Fry: Cool, glad to hear it.**

 **Me: Yep. Also I would to thank Ben10man for the scene where Vega talks the nine other worlder protectors and Scarlett confronting Betty's status as protector. Please review.**


	4. Prisma's army

**(We're flying to the Overlook hotel and I'm sleeping on the couch)**

 **Piper: Hey wake up!**

 **Me: I'm up! I was watching that 70's show.**

 **Fry: Love that show.**

 **Me: It's a great show.**

 **Leela: Glad Piper woke you up because we're here.**

 **Me: Cool.**

 **(Enjoy the Wicked nine and to avoid confusion Cole from Ninjago will be Cole (Ninja) and Cole McGrath will be known as Cole M.)**

Prisma is waiting for Thok, Avak, Tidal Wave and Augustine to show up. "Where the hell are they?" Prisma asked.

Then Thok, Avak, Tidal Wave and Augustine walk towards her. "Prisma?" Augustine asked. "So what brings you here?"

"The Wicked nine is what I seek." said Prisma. "The one I seek is called the Falcon's eye."

"Hmm, sounds like challenge." said Augustine.

"Perfect, now let's get to work." said Prisma.

"But this time I have my army." said Augustine.

The villains look and see Augustine's army of the D.U.P. "Perfect." said Prisma.

Meanwhile on the Quadrant, Delsin walks to a room where Scarlett told him to talk to Betty. "Delsin. There's something I need to tell you." Betty said.

"What is it?" Delsin asked.

"As you the Wicked nine are in different worlds with nine protectors." Betty explained.

"I am aware of that." Delsin said.

Betty sighed and decided to tell him the truth. "I'm a protector."

"You've been a Protector all this time?" Delsin asked.

"Yes. I wanted to help you back then, but it's kind of hard to do that when you're incapacitated by concrete," Betty said.

"...Fair enough," Delsin said.

"Honestly, I had plans to pass this thing down to Reggie," Betty said, grazing her hand over her Enchantlet.

"How would he the whole other world thing?" Delsin asked,

"Probably Not Well." Betty said, "But he would proud to see what you become."

"Yeah true." said Delsin.

"But we're not just doing this for him. We're doing this for the tribe." said Betty.

"For the tribe." said Delsin.

In a portal room, the portal opens up with Tahu standing by. "Here they come."

Two teams come out of the portal revealing to be the Ninja and the Di Gata Defenders. "So what's up?" Adam asked.

"A former Crystal maker named Prisma is after the Wicked nine and they were scattered into other worlds." Tahu explained. "The one called the Falcon's eye landed in Seattle and we need to find it before she does."

"So that's it?" Kai asked.

"One called the Falcon's eye is in Seattle." Tahu said.

"And Prisma is after it?" Kara asked.

"Yes, and we're looking for the Falcon's eye. It's in the city we just don't know where." said Tahu.

"That's a great start." Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"But we're going to find them before that bitch does." Tahu smirked and then Karai walks in.

"Tahu, we located the Falcon's eye, somewhere near Augustine's old base." said Karai.

"Glad to hear it." Tahu replied. "Everyone get ready."

"We came in at the right time." said Adam.

"Okay, for those of you who are new to us and don't know who we're up against... let's take this from the top," Scarlett said as she and her gang sat around a fire she set on top of one of the buildings. "Now, I'm sure that most of you know about Cole did for this world."

Cole M. nodded. "I set off a device called the Ray Sphere and caused the extinction of all Conduits on the planet just before the Queen here stepped in at the last second and saved me... or so we thought."

"Now, the world's population of Conduits has been reduced to about 10%, among those include me, Cole, Hank, Fetch, Eugene... and a woman named Brooke Augustine," Delsin explained as they continued.

"Augustine was an average soldier and one of the many who put their lives on the line trying to fight off John White, also known as the Beast," Scarlett explained. "Miraculously, however, she survived the encounter where others perished and the experience awakened her dormant Conduit powers over concrete. While she seems to have power over earth in general, she uses it to control the processed aggregate stone that we're sitting on right now."

"The buildings, the sidewalks, everything around us right now is at her command. She can probably find the Wicked Nine piece here with just a flick of her finger," Eugene stated.

"Just after what Cole did, people outside of New Marais were quick to point out any Conduit freaks as a threat," Scarlett continued. "Augustine tried to run for a time, but with her old life and her new life on the brink of war, she made a tough call. The jury is still out on whether it was the right one."

Fetch sighed. "She turned on her Conduit friends, capturing them and turning them over to thke military in exchange for her own freedom. She decided that if the Conduits couldn't be free, she could at least mae sure they were safe."

"Recognized for her assistance in the Bio-Terrorist threat of Conduits, the military praised Augustine and she was eventually able to form the United Department of Unified Protection, or D.U.P., using her powers to create a secluded prison especially for Conduits, where they would be safe from the dangers and harassment of the world," Delsin said.

"They might never have understood what she was doing for them, but she assumed it was for their own good," Scarlett said. "Over the next seven years, her morality on the issue grew more and more inflexible. She would stop at no lengths to catch a Conduit, even willing to hurt them if need be. I can only imagine that she would do the same for sorceresses like myself," she sighed. "This includes her own unique form of torture," she then turned to Betty with a sigh. "Cement daggers."

Betty then nodded as she hiked up her dress, revealing the scars that the daggers left behind. "The sharpened stones are attached to the victim and infused to their bones. The only way these daggers can be safely removed is with Augustine's own powers."

"Or earthbending," Korra said with a sigh. "But that was before you guys knew we existed."

"But we need to fix the Falcon's eye. But where do we start?" Elena asked.

"The Lantern district." Eugene said,

"That's where we're going." said Scarlett.

"You three better suit up." Issac told Marinette, Alya, and Adrien.

"You got it." Marinette said.

"Tikki spots on/Plagg claws out/Trix let's pounce!" Marinette, Alya, and Adrien shouted and they became Ladybug, Rena Rogue and Cat Noir.

"Let's find that eye." said Sofia.

The team is in their Lantern District looking around for the Falcon's eye. "I don't see it." said Rion.

"It has to be somewhere." said Amber.

"Not in your hands I see!" The Alliance looks and see Prisma and her new army.

"The Piraka, Barraki, Cyclonus, Tidal Wave, Mamanu, Twitch and Wormwood." Takanuva said.

"I have my army, but I saved the best for last." said Prisma. Delsin gasped and glared at the new recruit, it was none other than Augustine.

"Hello Delsin and the you brought the old lady too." said Augustine.

"My name is Betty." Betty said.

"Try this on for size!" Issac shouted and fired a Javelin from his javelin gun. Vezok grabs the javelin and smirks, but that was short lived when he gets shocked.

"Kill them." said Prisma. Both forces charge at each other for a big battle in Seattle.

 **(We reached the Overlook hotel)**

 **Me: Ok guys this hotel will have some scary stuff in there so be on guard.**

 **CJ: Ok!**

 **Fry: You got it.**

 **Me: Let's find that source and get out. But first I like to thank Ben10man for the scenes where Betty tells Delsin about her status as Protector and Delsin telling about Augustine. Please review.**


	5. The battle in Seattle

**(We returned from the Overlook hotel)**

 **Me: Man what a waste.**

 **Lincoln: Welcome back man.**

 **Me: Hey Linc.**

 **Seth: Just Some Shen Gong Wu, that can cause Blizzards. The Blizzard staff.**

 **Me: I'm going to watch some Star Trek. *walks away***

 **Critic: He needs a vacation.**

 **Fry: Maybe camping.**

 **Mel: We need to trick him to do so.**

 **Fry: And I have a plan.**

 **Leela: Ninja and the Casagrandes to the Blizzard staff back to the temple.**

 **Kai: Whatever.**

 **(Enjoy the Wicked nine.)**

The battle in Seattle has began and so far it's been rocky. Rocket and Dante are in a crossfire with Avak, Sixshot and Dakotazoid are battling against Cyclonus and Tidal Wave, the rest of the heroes are battling against the remaining forces.

Zane shot a few arrows at the D.U.P troops, while Eddie is fighting the brutes with his axe. Fetch has been running across the city and blast down the D.U.P troops. Ryu and Pridak are in a sword fight.

"You are going to regret the day we crossed path!" Pridak shouted.

"That's pretty cliche of you to say." Ryu said.

Eugene is in his he who dwells forms and releases virtual angels and orders them to attack Tidal Wave. "Tidal Wave, Tidal Wave!" Tidal Wave said as he punched Dakotazoid in the face.

* * *

Vivian sees the D.U.P from a building and she transforms into her dragon form and swooped down and shot lightning from her mouth at the skeletons. Then she fired fire at the D.U.P troops and they all burn. Then Vivian shot a ice blast at Zaktan freezing him. She zooms towards Cyclonus and encased herself in a boulder with spikes.

"Oh shi-" Before Cyclonus could finish he gets hit by the boulder.

"How did she?" Kara asked.

"A potion spilled on her and she learned four elements from four different dragon masters." Sofia replies.

That was when Vivian gave out a jagged tooth-filled grin as she flew over Seattle with a smile as Mamanu, Prisma, and Augustine ducked under a shelter that Augustine created as Mamanu looked out.

"Was that an earthquake?" Prisma asked as Mamanu sighed and looked back to her.

"That, my friend..." Mamanu said to her. "...was a dragon."

"They have a dragon?!" Prisma asked.

"No, one of them can turn into a dragon." said Wormwood. "The dark pink one!"

That was when Augustine heard the sound of a gun being cocked as she looked to see Caitlyn there with her rifle in hand along with Delsin, Fetch and Eugene as Caitlyn narrowed her eyes.

"Hi, Brooke," Caitlyn said.

"Hi, Caitlyn," Augustine said as Caitlyn nodded and lifted her skirt a bit to reveal her mechanical leg as Augustine nodded.

"You and I have some unfinished business," Caitlyn said as Korra nodded to Miguel.

"She's the one who took Caitlyn's leg," Korra said.

"Oh I see." said Miguel.

"Yeah well so do we." said Delsin with Betty by her side. "For Reggie."

"And for the tribe!" Betty glared and summoned two wrist crossbows and fired small arrows at the troops as Delsin shot smoke shots at the troops.

* * *

Scarlett, Sofia and Takanuva are fighting against the D.U.P troops. "Where do you think the Falcon's eye is?" Takanuva asked.

"I have no idea but it has to be somewhere!" Sofia said.

"It has to be here somewhere!" Scarlett asked.

Takanuva whacked Thok with his Power lance and then sees the Seattle space needle. "I think I know where." Takanuva said but he didn't see Scarlett around him and Sofia.

"Looks like she found where the Falcon eye is." Sofia said.

"Looks like it." Takanuva nodded.

* * *

Rena Rogue, 18, and Groot are fighting against the D.U.P tropps. "There's too many of them!" She shouted.

Groot punches the D.U.P trooper in the face and shouts. "I am Goot!" said Groot.

Just then some D.U.P troops get shocked by lightning and the two heroes are confused. "What was that?" Rena Rogue asked.

"I think I know who." 18 smiled. "Lani."

"Who?" Rena asked as a twister suddenly came in through the city before it landed on a building next to them as it dissipated to reveal a young girl in a crouch position as she stood up with a glare at the DUP soldiers around her.

She was a slender young girl with medium skin, long black hair, and dark brown eyes. She wore a light brown fighter outfit with Hawaiian designs, a pearl necklace and a flower crown with small boots on her feet as she glared.

"Long story short, Princess of the Island of Hakalo about 30 minutes away from Elm Reef, has the power to control the weather," 18 said as she floated in the air as Lani smiled at that.

"Okay," she said as she stood on her building as she saw Mamanu fighting alongside Augustine and glared. "Let's see how Miss Traitor likes a hailstorm."

She then focused her eyes before shooting her hands to the sky and a cluster of storm clouds suddenly appeared in the sky and hail started raining down from the sky that battered the DUP soldiers repeatedly as Mamanu looked up and saw Lani there with a scowl.

"It's Princess Lani. I should've known she would've gotten involved in my plans again," she said as she was hit by more hail as she glared.

Rena smiled at the girl as she rolled her eyes. "Eat your heart out, Stormy Weather."

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Long story Groot." said Rena.

"Glad you can make it." said 18. "But how did know where our location was?"

"Sofia called me and and I saw the lights over here." Lani replied.

"Must of been Goku's ki attacks." Rena said.

Rena then nodded before she jumped over and twirled her flute staff around. "May I do the honors?"

"Be my guest," Lani bowed before Rena brought the flute to her lips.

She then played a few notes on her staff before she twirled the staff which began to glow at the tip. "Mirage!"

She then tossed the orb from the tip of the staff towards the soldiers which formed into a giant monster that growled in front of them as they backed off in fear.

"It's not real," Rena said to her as her necklace began to beep out and the tip started to go black as she nodded. "When I use my special power, I only have five minutes before I return to normal."

"Groot, get her somewhere safe!" 18 ordered.

"I am Groot." said Groot as they both run away while 18 battled the DUP troops.

Groot and Rena enter Eugene's old hang out and just in time just when the Fox tail turns black on the necklace and Rena turns back to Alya and Trixx gets launched out of the necklace.

"You ok Trixx?" Alya asked.

I'm fine. I'm just a little pooped," Trixx said breathing heavily.

"Just take a rest. I'll get you some food later," Alya said as she pet her kwami. "I'm pretty much useless without her. I really hope that they find that Falcon's Eye soon."

* * *

*Meanwhile at the Space Needle*

Scarlett climbed the Space Needle tower as she shook her head. "It had to be at the top of the Space Needle, didn't it?"

Chrysta flew alongside her as she sighed. "No one said this was going to be easy."

"Yeah, well our troops are keeping Augustine busy while we find that jewel. But if my years as a Protector told me anything, it's that nothing is ever easy."

Wormwood flew above them as he smiled at her.

Scarlett then looked and widened her eyes. "Traitorous raven on your right."

Chrysta turned around and fired her wand at the raven divebombing her.

Wormwood dodges the blast and laughs. "You miss!" Then a smoke blast hits Workwood knocking him to the ground.

"Better keep an eye out on Twitch." said Scarlett.

"I'm coming up." said Delsin.

Delsin then used his Neon powers to speed up the Needle as Scarlett glared at him. "Oh to heck with this!"

She then activated her fire powers and shot her hands downwards, releasing two jets of flame that shot her to the top of the Needle almost instantly as she saw Twitch flying to the top as well as she glared.

"Okay, Scarlett. Here we go," she then thrust herself through the window and broke through it with a smile.

"Okay, if I were an ancient evil jewel, where would I be?" she asked as she started rifling through the drawers in the desks.

"So this is the inside of the space needle." Delsin smirked.

"How did you even get here?" Scarlett Asked.

"Not everything's a contest queenie." Delsin said.

"Enough of that, Delsin," Scarlett said. "We need to find the Falcon's Eye and by now Twitch has snuck his way into the needle. So I'm gonna need some help."

Delsin nodded as they rifled through the drawers in the office building as she glared.

"Nothing yet." Delsin sighed.

"We haven't checked the head office." said Scarlett.

"Let's find out shall we." Delsin said and began to pick the lock.

But unknown to the duo, Twitch enters the space needle and glares at them. "Now I got them." Twitch whispered and turned into a wolverine.

Then he lunges towards the duo but Scarlett kicks Twitch in the face with a roundhouse kick. "Nice try!" Scarlett said.

Delsin unlocked the door and enters the office. "I'm in." said Delsin and walked into the head office and sees the Falcon's eye on the desk and he smirked. "Bingo!"

He grabbed the the Falcon's eye as Scarlett walked in. "You found it." said Scarlett. "But I don't think the rest won't be that easy."

"Yeah go figure." said Delsin. The two looked and see Twitch flying away.

"He's retreating." Scarlett pointed out.

"Good. Hold my stone." said Delsin as he handed Scarlett the Falcon's eye and walked towards the ledge and absorbs the smoke from a near by area.

Delsin walks on the edge and sees the battle still going on. "I had enough of these guys!" Delsin glared. He then jumped in the air and turned into three balls of smoke and he reformed into his human form and smirked as he charged down surrounded in his smoke power.

Tahu took notice of Delsin landing in. "Brace yourself!" Tahu shouted.

Delsin then hits the cloud in a violent cloud of smoke hitting the Piraka, D.U.P troops and the Barraki on impact. Prisma looks at the impact and her eyes widened.

Delsin forms back to his human world and glares as he walks towards Prisma. Prisma tried to run the other way but Betty is blocking the way.

"Going somewhere?" Betty asked with her arms crossed.

"Crap." Prisma muttered under her breath. "You won this round. But mock my words the rest of the Wicked nine will be mine!" Prisma shouted as Mamanu teleported everyone in Prisma's army out of Seattle.

"Look like Prisma's gone." said Alya.

"Yeah thanks to Delsin." said Ladybug.

"Yes because he found the Falcon's eye." Scarlett said as she showed the Falcon's eye to the alliance.

"That Stone came from a sword?" Dante asked.

"I wonder what it does?" Eugene asked.

"From my research, it can see things from a great distance when you glances at it." said Scarlett.

"Well one down, eight to go." said Tahu.

* * *

*Meanwhile back on the Quadrant*

Scarlett smiled as she flipped the Falcon's Eye like a coin and placed it on one of the shelves in the Quadrant with a smile.

"One down, eight to go," she said as she smiled as Betty hugged Delsin.

"Sorry I can't come with you, Delsin," Betty said. "But I have my own business to attend to here."

"And I have my business too," Scarlett said. "I found you, Betty. I know now that there's eight Protectors that are still in hiding that I have to find so they can help us."

Betty smiled to her. "We never stopped Protecting. We were just doing it in our own way to stay off the radar for a bit. They know you're coming to find them and they'll be ready to help you once you get there."

"Thanks for telling me Betty." said Delsin.

"Thanks Betty." said Scarlett.

"Don't mention it." said Betty. "God speed you two."

Scarlett turned to Delsin as Betty got off the ship as she smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Your brother would've been a great Protector," she said with a smile. "It would've to meet him personally."

"I'm sure he would of loved the job." said Delsin.

"Come on Delsin we have eight more to find." said Scarlett.

The Quadrant took off and flew away while Betty watched. "Good luck Delsin." Betty said. Then her enchantlet began to and when she turns it on she sees Vega.

"Betty I see that you survive the battle." said Vega.

"Delsin and his friends have the Falcon's eye." Betty said and Vega smiled. "But I have not revealed the other protectors' identities."

"That's good." said Vega. "But I fear Prisma's army will grow which each world they visit."

"I knew Delsin since he was little. He never gives up." Betty said.

 **(Me watching Star Trek 2009 Reboot)**

 **Me: Rest In Peace Leonard Nimoy you were the best Spock of all time.**

 **(Then a bag goes over my head and knocks me out)**

 **(The bag is removed from my head and I see a campsite)**

 **Me: The hell? (Sees Takanuva and Delsin around me)**

 **Takanuva: Giving you a break from the adventure.**

 **Delsin: Plus away from tech except for writing.**

 **Me: So kidnapping me and bring me to nature. You could of just told me.**

 **Takanuva: You could of said no.**

 **Me: Good point.**

 **Delsin: Besides it's summer! We got s'more ingredients, beans, hot dogs, fishing rods, drinks and booze.**

 **Me: Aren't those the same thing?**

 **Delsin: we have non-alcohol drinks.**

 **Me: Ok then. Before I go I like to thank Ben10man for the scene Augustine and Caitlyn face off, Lani arrives, and Delsin and Betty saying good bye. Please review and all that.**


	6. Arriving in Drake City

**(Me, Takanuva and Delsin are on a hike)**

 **Me: Where did you guys get the idea to go camping?**

 **Delsin: Star Trek 5, where Kirk, Spock and McCoy go camping.**

 **Me: Let's not do what they did later on in the movie.**

 **Takanuva: Searching for God and fighting against 3 breasted cat ladies?**

 **Me: That and a naked fan dance by a 50 year old lady.**

 **Delsin: Gross!**

 **Me: But let's focus on the camping trip.**

 **Takanuva: Good.**

 **Me: Sweet.**

 **(Enjoy the Wicked nine chapter. By the way the King and Queen are back to flesh and blood.)**

Meanwhile on the Quadrant, Alya has just fed Trix some berries to recharge her energy. "Thanks Alya." Trix said.

"Don't mention it Trix." Alya smiled.

Then Jaller walks up to the fridge and opens the fridge and looks around. "Nothing good here." Jaller said.

"So any idea where the next piece of the Wicked Nine is?" Alya asked.

"Rocket is still looking." Jaller replied. "Same can say about Prisma."

"We can't let her grab the next piece." Alya said.

"She did get her hands on Queen Grimhlide's crowd. However she got her hands on the rest is beyond me." Jaller said.

Meanwhile on the bridge, Rocket and Star-Lord are flying the ship and Rocket hears the computer beeping. "We already found one of the pieces and the protector of that world." Rocket said.

"Yeah and when we find the next piece so will the next protector." Star-Lord.

"Well good news, I found the next piece! It's in a place called Drake city."

"Wow a city with my name on it." said Drake.

"Well it's not your name on it." Cyrus said.

"I know." Drake sighed.

"Quill set a course to Drake city." Tahu commanded.

"You got it boss." Star-Lord said.

When the ship arrived in Drake City, the ship landed in an open parking area as the ship opened and Scarlett held her breath as she took in the sights of the city as Sofia rolled her eyes at that as Scarlett got back on track.

"Right. Let's stay focused on the mission." Scarlett said as Elsa nodded.

"There's a lot of places to look for which one of the Wicked Nine it is." Delsin said.

"That's not a problem when we have the numbers we do." Chrysta said as she noticed some pixies flying by and smiled. "This place is like if the creatures in the Mystic Isles all decided to move to Cinnibar at once."

"Let's go. Keep your communicators with you at all times." Scarlett said as she summoned her phoenix wings and took off as Tahu sighed.

"She's always was a loose cannon."

"And yet she has an IQ of 300." said Rocket.

"There could be evil in this world too." Tien stated.

"How do you know Tien?" Ryu asked.

"Call it a hunch." Tien said.

"We'll keep an eye out." Tahu said. "Search for the item or the Protector of this world."

"You got it man." Delsin said, he then jumped in the air and glided through the air with his smoke powers. The rest of the Alliance leave to find either one of the Wicked nine or the Protector of Drake city.

In a dark room in the Royal Palace, a female figure sat in the room as her enchantlet started ringing and she nodded as Orion's image summoned in front of her.

"Orion," the woman said as she relaxed in her seat, hidden in the shadows.

"Scarlett and her friends are in your area. One of the Wicked Nine has landed in Drake City. I'm sure they're going to need your help."

"I'm on my way," she said as she stretched out. "Let's see if I've still got it."

Meanwhile...

As the group dispersed, four female figures stood on a rooftop as they examined the group splitting up as they noticed. They all wore similar outfits and each had a mask-like facial marking on their face in a different color. One green, one blue, one orange and one pink.

"New guys in town," the blue one said as she looked on at them.

"What do you think they're here for?" the pink one asked as the blue one looked to her.

"Whenever we encounter someone new, it always seems to go south for us," the green one said. "Do you think we should go after them sis?"

"Probably," the blue one said as she looked to her sister. "I think that we should get some answers from them first, Arkayna."

"Zarya," Arkayna said, shaking her eyes. "you always rush into everything."

"Maybe they don't want to fight," the orange one suggested. "Maybe they're just searching for something to keep it out of evil hands?"

"That is a possibility, Piper," the pink one said.

"I think we should talk before we fight this time, guys," Arkayna said. "For all we know, there could be some really evil guys coming up just behind them. We're the Mysticons and we're going to defend our territory."

"After you, Princesses," Piper said, bowing to Arkayna and Zarya as they all leaped off the building and zoomed in on the heroes.

The Emerald army, Dante, Delsin, Ladybug, and Isaac are Checking out the city. "So where do we start?" Ladybug asked.

"We're going to search around the city and find whatever piece is out there." said Emerald.

"Or the protector of this place." said Dante.

"Dante, call me crazy but don't you think your dad was a protector?" Isaac asked.

"I doubt it. All I found when my parents died is my dad's sword." said Dante.

Then Karai stopped and glared while the others looked at her concerned. "What is it Karai?" Emerald asked.

"I get this feeling like we are being watched." Karai replied.

Emerald then sighed s she put her hand up to her temple as she sighed. "You're not wrong."

That was when the four warriors dropped down on top of the group as they bared their weapons: a magic staff, a bow, three interconnected hoops and a sword and energy shield respectively.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Arkayna asked as she showed her staff and charged it up.

"You first," Emerald said as she showed her sword. "We're kind of on an important mission here."

"Important mission?" Zarya asked as Piper shook her head.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"Not even close," Ladybug said.

"Well we're protecting our home." said Zarya.

"I doubt that's them." Dante whispered to Karai.

"Them who?" Zarya asked and aimed her arrow at Dante. "The Spectral Hand?"

"What kind of a name is that?" Karai asked.

"What's your mission?" Piper asked.

"None of your business Spock's kid!" Delsin exclaimed.

"I'm a elf!" Piper shouted.

"I thought elves were supposed to be short?" Ladybug shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Piper glared.

Emerald punched Ladybug in the shoulder. "Have you even seen Lord of the Rings? Elves can be just as tall as humans."

"Sorry," Ladybug said as Arkayna sighed.

"What kind of princess am I that I'm showing manners like this. Allow us to introduce ourselves. We're the Mysticons. I'm Arkayna Goodfey, Mysticon Dragon Mage, Princess of Gemina and the leader of the Mysticons," she said with a bow.

"Queen Emerald of Elm Reef," Emerald said as she shook her hand.

"You're pretty young for a queen," Arkayna said.

"I know," she said as Piper and Em bowed to her.

"Forgive us, Your Majesty. We did not know," Em said as got down on her knee. "I am Emerald Zirconia Goldenbraid, Mysticon Knight. But please call me Em."

"And I am Lady Pyperia Ashryn Elvanestri, Mysticon Striker," she said. "But you can call me Piper."

"Lady?" Aguilar asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm the Princess's lady-in-waiting," Piper said.

"You're Arkayna's-" Karai asked before Zarya put her hand up.

"Not her. Me," she said, bowing her head. "Princess Zarya Goodfey, Mysticon Ranger and Arkayna's twin sister."

"It's an honor to meet you, Your Highnesses," Ladybug said before Aguilar walked up and kissed Zarya's hand.

"Don't push your luck," she said as he nodded and backed away.

"Now on to who we are," Emerald said. "We're the Emerald Army, one of four branches of an inter-universal force known as the Alliance of Heroes."

"Never heard of you," Arkayna said.

"For good reason," Karai said.

"Do you want to live in a world where everybody feels cozy and validated all the time or do you want to live in a world that works?" Emerald asked.

"One that works, please," Piper said.

"We fight the evils that most worlds can't. The old options you guys have, military, diplomacy? They don't always work," Emerald explained. "Sometimes you need a third option. That's where we come in. That's where the Alliance comes in. According to all known sources and governments, we don't exist. We're ghosts. But I assure you that we are very real and we get stuff done."

"And what does this have to do with us?" Zarya asked.

"One of our leaders, the Scarlet Warrior, represents a group that is closely related but is entirely separate from the Alliance known as the Protectors. They originate from the Mystic Isles, the source of all magic in the known multiverse. They recently stopped a magical criminal known as Prisma from using these powerful artifacts of dark magic known as the Wicked Nine to take over the Mystic Isles. But they were scattered all across the multiverse and we tracked one of the Wicked Nine to Drake City."

"So I take it you need our help?" Arkayna asked.

"If you can, it would be much appreciated," Isaac said.

"And to top it off, there's nine known Protectors that have been hiding out for some time. We have reason to believe that one of them is in this dimension," Emerald finished.

"Wow. Someone who represents a much bigger group has been hiding out here," Piper said. "Could it be one of us."

"Definitely not," Em said.

"Trust me. If I was one of these Protectors hiding out here, I'd know about it," Zarya said.

"I doubt it." Arkyana said.

"So far we found one and he was raised by her." Dante said referring to Delsin.

"You can say that." said Delsin. "But who's this Spectral Hand?"

"An evil group that has been trying to Gemina for a thousand years. The first Mysticons imprsioned their leader Necrafa in another realm before Zarya and I destroyed her for good." Arkayna explained.

"Until half of her mask corrupted one of our friends." said Piper.

"And she created 4 evil counterparts to us called the Vexicons. If what you're saying is true, then the Spectral Hand is going after the artifact as well," Em said.

"We're here to defend Drake City from any threats. That's our job," Arkayna said as she bowed.

"There's still 7 artifacts after this one in 7 other dimensions," Emerald said to the Mysticons. "You wanna go?"

"We know this city well so we'll help you out." said Arkayna.

"You won't regret it." said Delsin.

"Welcome to the Alliance," Emerald said with a smile.

"What are we looking for?" Piper asked.

"A spindle that was once used by the evil sorceress Maleficent," Nate said as they walked ahead.

"So, you two are twins?" Karai asked.

"Yeah, I know," Zarya said with a sigh. "We're not identical. It's hard for some people to believe it, but trust me. We are twins."

"I can see why." Dante said.

"So where do we start?" Emerald asked.

"We can try the undercity." Piper suggested.

"The undercity?" Nate asked.

"It's where Piper and I lived before we were Mysticons." Zarya said.

"Good to know. " Emerald said then she gets a message on her badge and she smiled. "Perfect."

"What is it?" Ladybug asked.

"A new recruit in my army." Emerald said. "She's pretty lucky."

Meanwhile in a dark castle, there stands a teenage girl with gold armor, with black stripes and four circles bearing the symbol of the Spectral hand, spiked up hair that is half blue and black, and on her face is a black mask with white outlines. "Queen Proxima!" A Spectomancer walked in with Prisma and Augustine by his side. "These two wish to speak with you."

"Why should I care?" Proxima asked.

"Yes you should." Prisma said. "You see there are these objects known as the Wicked Nine. Objects made by dark magic." Prisma took out the locket or Vorr and showed the Wicked nine.

"These are the Wicked nine?" Proxima asked.

"Yes, and the Alliance has the Falcon's eye." Augustine said. "They're a team of four armies."

"I know the feeling. I know a group of heroes that ruined my life and the reason I want revenge." Proxima said. "I'm in. Once my children come back from getting two old friends of the Spectral hand."

"So are you in or out?" Prisma asked.

"Oh I'm in along with the Spectral hand." Proxima smirked.

 **(We stop at a rock and take a break.)**

 **Me: Hey are we almost close to the camp site?**

 **Delsin: Takanuva knows where it is?**

 **Takanuva: I can't always be the responsible one.**

 **Me: So you don't know where the campsite is?**

 **Takanuva: You carry the map next time.**

 **Me: I trusted you with you with the map!**

 **Delsin: I rather watch Full house.**

 **Me: This could take awhile. Anyway I like to thank Ben10man for the scene where the Alliance arrive in Drake city, and the Mysticons making the Emerald army, Dante, Isaac and Ladybug. Please review.**


	7. The Under City

**(Me, Delsin and Takanuva are sitting at a campfire at night)**

 **Me: Well this is our last night at camp.**

 **Delsin: Yeah I think a few days is what we need.**

 **Takanuva: Yeah booze and beans sucks.**

 **Me: Yeah I miss the tech and all.**

 **Delsin: You miss updating.**

 **Me: Pretty much.**

 **(enjoy the Wicked Nine)**

In the Mysticons' base Tazma is sitting in her snow globe prison. "This sucks." Tazma whined. "I am stuck as the size of a pixie and the only company I have is this fake snowman."

But then her luck began to turn, a wall gets blasted down and there stands four figures, an Woman with blue skin, ice hair, wears dark blue clothing and wields an ice staff.

The second is a cat like being with a poncho on.

The third is a large stone monster and finally the an imp with wings.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tazma asked.

"Greetings Tazma. I am Mallory and we're the Vexicons." The blue one introduced herself. "We are here to break you out."

"We must hurry before the Mysticons show up." The stone monster stated.

"Willa get us out of here!" Mallory shouted.

"Quick as a flicker!" Willa shouted and then the Vexicons are teleported out of the lair.

Back in the Spectral Hand's lair, the Vexicons appear right in front of the throne room. "So they're Proxima's foot soldiers?" Thok asked.

"What are these strange creatures?" Eartha asked.

"Never mind that! Did you complete your objective?" Proxima asked.

"Here!" Mallory said and tossed the snow globe to Proxima.

"Watch it!" Tazma shouted and gasped at the sight of Proxima. "You're that Astromancer that I tried to capture."

"Yes and the new leader of the Spectral hand." Proxima said. "I send my children to rescue and hire you back."

"But she is small!" Earth pointed out.

"That's because we need to make her big again!" Kasha shouted.

Proxima takes Tazma out of the snowglobe and placed her on the ground, she then aimed her staff at Tazma and cast a spell to make her normal size.

"Finally free from my prison! The only company that I had was that snowman." Tazma said.

"That sucks for you!" Cyclonus said and laughed.

"Silence!" Tazma shouted.

"So which one of the Wicked nine has landed here?" Proxima asked.

"The locket of Vorr has revealed it to be the Spindle that caused princess Aurora in a sleep like death." Prisma explained.

"Well then the Spectral Hand has a new mission." said Proxima.

Meanwhile in the city Krillin, Lewa, and Danny Phantom are flying over the city. "Anything?" Tahu asked on Lewa's badge.

"Nothing yet." Lewa replied.

"Well keep an eye out." said Tahu and hung up.

"Splitting up is a good call." Krillin said.

"Yeah I know. But we need to keep an eye out for anyone or anything." Danny said.

"Yeah I know." Krillin said.

In the Under city, the Mysticons, Emerald Army, Delsin, Ladybug, Isaac, and Dante have reached the Under City. "Welcome to the Under city." Zarya said.

"Meh. I seen better." Delsin said.

"We better find that spindle and quick." said Emerald.

"Just watch your surroundings." said Arkyana said. "There are some thieves here."

"Thanks for the heads up." said Nate. As they all entered the Under City, but they were unaware they were being watched by figure in the shadows.

"So the Mysticons have a new mission?" He asked. "Well it's time to for Baron Dreadbane to make a come back."

 **Takanuva: I'm saying Superman can beat Superman in whatever Super Sayian form he's in!**

 **Delsin: What about Robocop vs the Terminator?**

 **Me: Depends on the Terminator.**

 **Takanuva: So win or lose type of thing?**

 **Me: Pretty much. But I have to do the sign out. You readers please review and all that.**


	8. Battle for the Spindle part 1

**(I came back from New York with a King Kong figureine on my desk)**

 **Me: Perfect. Good thing I worked on the new chapter of the Wicked Nine when I was away.**

 **Zarya: About time man.**

 **Me: It takes time Zarya.**

 **(Enjoy the new chapter of the Wicked nine)**

The Emerald Army, Delsin, Dante, Ladybug, Isaac and the Mysticons are walking in the Under City, looking around for the spindle. "So far I haven't seen jack." Delsin groaned.

"Finding items will take time." Karai said.

"Oh come on! I found a 20 dollar bill in my couch last week." Delsin bragged.

"Lucky you." said Zarya and ate a snorgball.

"Perhaps it is here." Gaara said.

"We just need to keep searching." said Arkayna

"So what does this spindle do?" Em asked.

"Well it was used by Maleficent, the Mitres of all evil to place Princess Aurora to die, but Merryweather replaced the death part with slumber." Emerald explained.

"Well sleeping sounds better than death." Em shrugged.

"I take that over death too." Emerald replied.

"Twenty bucks says that the Spindle ended up in one of the dumpsters." Delsin said and walked towards the dumpster and it snarls at him. "What the hell?!"

"Those dumpsters are alive!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"Yeah they eat our garbage and it's funny when people fall into them." Piper chuckled.

"I can see that." Rex said.

Then a bunch of people started running away and this got the attention of our heroes. "What's going on?" Aguilar asked.

"That would be us!" Mallory said as she and the Vexicons walk in the scene.

"And you girls are?" Dante asked.

"We're the Vexicons." Mallory said.

"You will all face our wraith!" Eartha shouted.

"That's Cliche." Riley rolled her eyes.

"If you are looking for a fight you are clearly outnumbered." Miguel said.

"I agree with Miguel." Riley said.

"That's where you're wrong!" Mallory said as skeleton warriors and D.U.P troops all ran in surrounding our heroes. "Oh my Goblin." Arkayna said.

"I like these odds." Dante smirked.

"You sure about that." Willa shouted and charged towards Dante.

Dante swings his sword upwards and she flies back and hits a wall on impact. "You have to better than that Pixie." Dante said.

"I'm a Imp!" Willa shouted.

"Imps don't have wings!" Isaac pointed out.

"Good point." Ladybug said.

Kasha charges and is about to strike at Delsin, but a stream of bullets hit the ground and Kasha stops. "Consider that a warning shot!" Domino shouted as she jumped down.

"Just in time Domino." Emerald smirked.

"But wait there's more!" A voice shouted and the person who said that was wearing a red suit with black pieces, guns and swords. He jumps off a build and landed in a 3 crouch position. "That was a painful superhero landing."

"Deadpool!?" Emerald exclaimed.

"That's right baby!" Deadpool said.

"Why are you wearing red?" Piper asked.

"So bad guys won't see me bleed." Deadpool replied.

"Well I'm going to make you bleed!" Mallory said and aimed her staff at the merc with the mouth and fired ice spikes at him.

Deadpool dodges the ice spikes but one hits him in the shin. "Fuck!" Deadpool shouted.

"You want a fight you got one!" Billy shouted.

Strider and Dante both charge at the skeletons and attack them. Eartha charges towards Delsin and he shoots a cinder missile at her but she kept coming. But Delsin managed to use a smoke dash to avoid Eartha's attack.

Kasha pounces towards Karai and attacks her. But Karai counters by throwing grinding powder in her eyes. "My eyes!" Kasha shouted.

"Oh come on my half brother can take grinding powder better than you." Karai said.

Em and Emerald both had their swords out and they were blocking the attacks and counter attacking. "So these are the enemies you guys face everyday?" Emerald asked.

"Pretty much!" Em said.

* * *

Scarlett wandered the city with her enchantlet giving off a radar signal as she walked forward.

"Good thing I had Bismuth modify this thing," she said as the signal led her to an alleyway as she looked up and kept her hand on her sword at all times as she walked forward to the alleyway as her radar suddenly started beeping rapidly, signalling she had found what she had been looking for.

She then looked up ahead and saw a figure in the shadows in front of her.

"Well, the Scarlet Warrior. I've been expecting you," she said.

"No doubt the Protectors alerted you to my team's arrival," Scarlett said. "Who are you?"

"Very well," she said as she stepped out of the shadows. "I know a strong sense of loyalty when I see one. Take it from one queen to another."

She revealed herself to be wearing a golden crown with a green gemstone in the center and a small green and black dress and leggings with a golden necklace with a green gemstone and two golden bracelets around her wrists, the right one glowing the same glow that Scarlett's bracelet did.

"I am Saphira Goodfey," she said with a bow. "Queen and Protector of the Realm of Gemina."

"Another Warrior Queen." said Scarlett. "But you know why I'm here?"

"Yes the Spindle of Maleficent." Saphira said.

"But I fear your enemies could of teamed up with Prisma's army." said Scarlett.

"If the Spectral Hand has teamed up with them. I'm going to get some payback for turning me and husband to stone." said Saphira said. "Long story."

Scarlett nodded as she summoned her Keyblade and Saphira summoned her staff from her enchantlet as they walked forward.

"You do realize that they're leading us into a trap, right?" Saphira asked.

"Counting on it," Scarlett said under her breath.

"Now let's go." Scarlett said.

Saphira nodded as the two ran off to join the others.

"So you haven't told your husband yet?"

"Sure. Let's just tell Darius that I'm a member of an organization that spans all across the multiverse. No, I haven't told him. And I haven't told my daughters yet either," Saphira said.

"You haven't told your family?" Scarlett asked.

"They wouldn't understand. Neither will my 2nd husband or step son." Saphira said. "Actually he wouldn't care."

"Stepson?" Scarlett asked.

"Long story he took the throne when I was turned to stone." Saphira said.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of Drake city, Tahu and Kopaka are walking through the city and looks for around for the Spindle. "Where the hell is that Spindle?" Tahu asked.

"You think you can find it in plain sight?" Kopaka asked.

"It could be here?" Tahu asked.

"Hand it over!" Tahu and Kopaka both look and sees a green-skinned troll woman with pointy ears, short reddish hair and black eye, wearing a motorcycle gang outfit in her hand is the Spindle. But she is being confronted by Prisma, a purple robot with Pteranodon parts and Goldar.

"You will give us that Spindle!" Prisma shouted.

"Kymraw will not give back scratcher to strangers!" Kymraw said.

"Since when did Prisma hired Goldar and who ever that guy is?" Kopaka asked. "Lucy can you scan that purple robot?"

"I have already scanned him and he is known as Terrorsaur." said Lucy (A.I). "A Predacon who tried to take the leadership from Megatron during the Beast Wars.

"Reminds me of Starscream." said Tahu.

"Shall we interrupt their chat?" Kodak's asked while Tahu smirked.

"Finally something we both agree on." Tahu said and then the two Toa jump down with their weapons out getting the villains' attention.

"The Toa Nuva!" Goldar exclaimed.

"Well you made it to the spindle but's all mine." said Prisma.

"You sure about that." Terrorsaur pointed out as he pointed to Kymraw escaping with the Spindle on her motorcycle.

"Crap! Goldar take care of our friends here. Terrorsaur we're off to get that troll." Prisma said. Terrorsaur nodded and transformed into his beast mode which is a Pteranodon and Prisma jumped on and flew off.

"Putties attack!" Goldar shouted as Putties appeared out of nowhere and surround the two Toa.

"I really hate Prisma." Kopaka said.

 **Me: Well I decided to end it here. The chapter I mean. I like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Scarlett meets Queen Goodfey. Please review.**


	9. Battle for the Spindle part 2

**(We enter the castle where they see a princess with pointy ears and no they're not elves.)**

 **?: Cheetor, you defeated moblins. But who are these people?**

 **Cheetor: These are some old friends of mine along with some new friends. This is Smoke.**

 **Me: You are?**

 **?: Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. Cheetor has called you since you found the pieces of the Master Emerald, the Dragon balls, fragments of the Golden weapons and the Sacred jars.**

 **Cheetor: I always kept an eye on your adventures.**

 **Me: So what do you want us to find?**

 **Zelda: The pieces of the Triforce. When Link defeat Calamity Ganon, the three pieces were all separated. Even my piece, the Triforce of Wisdom.**

 **Twlight: You want us to find the pieces of the Triforce?**

 **Me: We're on it.**

 **Zelda: Let me bring my knight for this quest.**

 **(Enjoy the Wicked nine)**

Pohatu is running through the city at high speed and he gets a call from Kopaka. "Pohatu here." He said.

"We found the spindle! Some goblin lady heading south of your location." Kopaka reported.

"I'm on it!" Pohatu nodded and hung up and used his badge to call the others. "Guys Good news, the Spindle is located. The bad news is some troll lady has the spindle."

"Where is she I can chase her down?" Eddie asked.

"I'm setting my location make sure you follow it!" Pohatu replied.

"You got it!" Eddie shouted.

That's when Pohatu gets tackled by someone bigger than him and he tumbled across and ends up in the mall. "Ow!" Pohatu groaned as he was getting up.

"We meet again Toa!" Pohatu looked up and gasps.

"Rocksteady!" Pohatu exclaimed. "Let me guess is Shredder giving you orders from hell?"

"Wrong! Prisma called me, Xever, Tiger Claw and Bebop." said Rocksteady. "But we are free agents now."

"So you're working with a powerless Crystalmaker?" Pohatu asked. "A new low for you."

"That doesn't matter!" Rocksteady shouted and swatted Pohatu to the side.

"Great just what we need some mutants." Pohatu said.

As the pair of Protector queens walked towards the battlefield, Saphira looked towards Scarlett as she smiled.

"Okay, story time," she said. "What if I told you that I wasn't the original Protector of this world?"

"I'd believe it," Scarlett said. "You're still pretty young."

"Like my daughter Zarya, I was raised in an orphanage by the original Protector of this world: Hortensia Q. Sparklebottom."

"Wait, you were adopted?" Scarlett asked.

"I'm afraid so," Saphira stated. "Growing up, she saw potential in me and she trained me to be the new Protector of this world and gave me her enchantlet."

"That's what Betty said she planned on doing one day," Scarlett said.

"It was shortly after I got my enchantlet that I was adopted by the royal family. And I one day, I plan on passing this down to one of my daughters."

"That'll be a problem." said Scarlett.

"But there's one thing for sure I'm not giving it to my stepson." said Saphira.

"How bad is he?" Scarlett asked.

"Greedy, whiney spoiled brat." said Saphira.

"Wow he makes Ella's stepsisters look like saints." said Scarlett.

Then Scarlett's badge began to ring and she answers it. "Hey Scarlett I hate to break up your protector search but we have a problem in the Undercity!" Emerald shouted.

"I'm on my way with some back up." Scarlett said and hung up.

"Problem?" Saphira asked.

"I think Emerald's team is under attack in the Undercity." Scarlett asked.

"I know the way to the Undercity, follow me." Saphira said.

Back in the Undercity, the Emerald army, Delsin, Ladybug, Dante and the Mysticons are doing their best to hold off the Vexicons, D.U.P troops and skeleton warriors.

Sixshot gave Eartha a roundhouse to the gut. Delsin shot a cinder mission at the skeletons, Dante is slashing Willa and Kasha. Then Arkayna and Mallory are in the middle of a magical clash. "Give it up princess, I am more powerful then you." Mallory said.

"I can't give up!" Arkayna said, but she was losing in the struggle.

"The dragon mage is losing." Eartha reported.

But out of nowhere two energy blasts hits Mallory, knocking her down. "There's my boss." Dante smirked.

Scarlett and Saphira both run in and Saphira helps her daughter up. "Mom?" Arkayna asked with widened eyes.

"I can explain later, we need to leave." Saphira said. "We found the spindle."

"You're not going anywhere!" Mallory growled as she got back up.

Deadpool took out his gun and shot Mallory in the arm without looking. "Scarlett get us out of here!" Deadpool shouted.

"I'm planning on it!" Scarlett said and with a snap of her fingers the heroes are gone with a puff of red smoke.

"They're gone." Eartha said.

"We know that you walking boulder!" Willa replied.

"It doesn't matter they know where the spindle is." Mallory smirked.

Kymraw is driving back to her junkyard until Eddie rams her with his car. She tumbles into the park and she groans. "Who almosts runs over Kymraw?!" She growls.

Eddie and Isaac both exit the car and get their weapons out. "We're taking that spindle, it's not safe in your hands." Isaac said.

"Yeah, we'll be taking the spindle thank you very much." Eddie replied and grabbed the spindle.

"And I'll be taking it!" Eddie and Isaac both turned around and see Baron Dreadbane.

"Not going happen bonehead!" Eddie shouted.

"If it's a fight you want. Then I'll give you a fight!" Dreadbane shouted and took out his sword.

 **(We're at the ship and waiting for Zelda and her knight)**

 **Zarya: Where the hell is she?**

 **Zane: She'll be here Zarya.**

 **Cheetor: I see here.**

 **(Zelda and her knight walks towards the ship)**

 **Zelda: Everyone this is Link. The champion who defeated Calamity Ganon.**

 **Link: So these are the people you have chosen?**

 **Kai: Yeah you got a problem with that?**

 **Link: No, I think Cheetor could have picked better.**

 **Me: Hey they're the best I have. I found the pieces of Master emerald, the Dragon balls and the sacred jars. Now the Triforce.**

 **Link: Then let's go.**

 **Me: Sure just let me sign off. I like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Queen Goodfey talks about her backstory. Please review.**


	10. Battle for the Spindle part 3

**(We're flying towards the Triforce's location)**

 **Cheetor: So you got some new recruits?**

 **Me: Yeah the Mysticons and Mane 6 are brand new.**

 **Cheetor: Well I like to meet some of them.**

 **Me: If you want to come back?**

 **Cheetor: Yeah because I left because you didn't put me in your stories.**

 **Pinkie: How come you?!**

 **Eugene: The location of the Triforce of Strength is the Overlook hotel.**

 **Me: Better be better than last time. (Cheetor gives me a look) I'll explain later.**

 **(Enjoy the Wicked Nine)**

Pohatu is battling against Rocksteady in the mall and throws his stormerrangs at the rhino mutant. Then he took a running start and gave Rocksteady a uppercut, knocking him out. "Finally now to get that spindle." Pohatu said and then his badge rang.

"Pohatu, we found the spindle it's in the park!" Lewa reported. "Krillin, Danny and I are going to the park."

"I'm on my way!" Pohatu said and ran off.

Back in the park, Eddie and Isaac are battling against Dreadbane. Eddie blocks Dreadbane's sword with his axe and then Isaac shoots at Dreadbane with his plasma cutter. "Where the hell are they?" Eddie asked.

"They better hurry soon!" Isaac shouted.

When Dreadbane raises his sword, he then gets punched in the face by a blur. The two looked and see Pohatu. "What took you so long?" Eddie asked.

"Rocksteady." Pohatu replied.

"That explains a lot." Eddie said.

Then Terrorsaur arrives and transforms into robot mode, the uses his wing tips as blades. "Hand over the spindle!" Terrorsaur shouted.

"Not a chance in hell!" Pohatu shouted and gets ready for battle.

Meanwhile in another part of Drake city, The Emerald army, Scarlett, ladybug, Delsin, Dante, Deadpool, Domino, Mysticons, and Saphira. "So you didn't tell us you were part of a team?" Zarya asked.

"I'm sorry Zarya, but I couldn't tell you about my role as a protector." Saphira sighed.

"Why not?" Arkayna asked.

"I have to because I cannot let my family get hurt." Saphira said.

"But you got turned to stone." Piper pointed out.

"I'm aware of that." Saphira said.

"Man this is awkward." Deadpool said. "So who unfroze you?"

"Three otherworlders, a man, a metal being and a cyclops." Saphira said.

"I know who you're talking." Delsin said.

Then all of a sudden Scarlett's badge rung and she took it out. "Pohatu, gave us the location of the spindle!" Scarlett said. "But some skeleton guy and robot are fighting over it. Everyone get to my location."

"Alright let's go!" Emerald said.

Back at the park, Eddie, Isaac and Pohatu were battling against Dreadbane and Terrorsaur. Then all of a sudden, an icy blast nearly hits Eddie, but he dodges the blast.

"What the hell?" Isaac exclaimed.

The two looked and see Prisma's army, Vexicons and the Spectral Hand arriving on the scene. "Hello boys." Prisma smirked.

"Oh crap." Pohatu groaned.

"So tell me boys are you ready to give me that spindle?" Prisma asked.

"Never!" Pohatu, Eddie, Isaac and Dreadbane shouted.

"That spindle is mine!" Dreadbane shouted.

"Don't count on it!" Kopaka said as he shot an ice chuck at Dreadbane, then Tahu and Kopaka jumped in with their weapons out.

"That spindle belongs to the Protectors!" Tahu shouted.

"The Spectral hand owns that spindle." Proxima shouted.

"Guess again Proxima!" Proxima looks up and see the Mysticons, Deadpool, Delsin, Ladybug, Dante, Saphira and Scarlett standing on a building. "The Mysticons and the alliance call otherwise on that!" Arkayna shouted.

"I thought Leo's one liners were bad." Pohatu groaned.

"You are clearly outnumbered!" Tiger Claw pointed out.

"Check again." Emerald said. The Villains look around and they see other members of the alliance walking towards the park.

"I hate these guys." Prisma growled.

 **(We made it to Camp Crystal Lake and we look around)**

 **Me: Alright let's find the triforce and get the hell out of here.**

 **Zelda: Why is that?**

 **Me: Well there's a monster that roams the camp.**

 **Yona: How so?**

 **Me: What the?**

 **Sandbar: Look it's a long story. I'm Sandbar, This is Gallus, Ocellus, Yona, Smolder and Silverstream.**

 **Twlight: I called them here for help.**

 **Me: You should of told me. But here's the plan we're going split up and find the triforce piece. You readers read and don't forget to review.**


	11. Battle for the Spindle part 4

**(We look around the camp and regroup at the lodge)**

 **Me: Any luck guys?**

 **Link: No.**

 **Zelda: No luck at all.**

 **Yona: Yona couldn't find triforce.**

 **Eugene: Um I found one of the pieces.**

 **Cheetor: Where is it?**

 **Eugene: He has it!**

 **(We all look and see Jason Voorhees with the Triforce in his hands)**

 **Silverstream: Hi, can we have that Triforce?**

 **Jason: (Looks at the triforce and walks up to us and raises his machete)**

 **Cheetor: Move! (He takes out his blaster and open fire on Jason)**

 **(Enjoy the Wicked nine)**

Zaktan charges towards Kai but he throws fireballs at him, Takanuva is battling against Tazma and he dodges Mamanu's dark magic blasts.

Drake City was a regular battlefield as Scarlett clashed with Proxima, Keyblade against scepter as Arkayna, Zarya and their mother assisted her as Proxima glared at Zarya as she fired her bow at her relentlessly.

"You're a stubborn one," she said.

"Runs in the family," Zarya said as she smiled to her mother as Scarlett ran in and dodged her blasts and swipes.

"Give me that spindle or you'll regret ever crossing my path!" Proxima shouted to the young queen.

"Like I already don't!" Scarlett spat back.

"Well I'm going to make you regret the day you were ever born!" Proxima shouted.

Rocket is shooting down Putties with his blaster. "I really miss shooting these guys!" Rocket said.

Miguel is running from Kasha and Rocket sighs. "What is that kid doing?" Rocket asked,

Miguel is in a corner and Kasha snarls. "You sprung right into my trap." She said.

"No you did." Miguel smirked and strumed his guitar.

Suddenly, red pillars of light sprung up around Kasha, who gasped upon the battle as she wrung her paws together nervously as a forcefield formed around her and Miguel strummed his guitar again and the cat creature was shocked massively from inside of it, causing her fur to stand up on and as she collapsed on the ground and whimpered as Chrysta flew down to her and Miguel stood by her as she held up her paws to them in surrender.

"Please. No more," she begged to them as she bowed her head in surrender. "I'm beaten at my own game."

"Good." said Miguel.

"It could be a trick." Chrysta said.

"No she's not." Miguel said.

Dante is sword fighting with Dreadbane and then their blades clashed. "I suggest you give up!" Dreadbane said.

"I never give up." said Dante.

Cobalt and Emerald clashed with Tazma and Mallory as they fired spell after spell at them as Cobalt fired a flame blast out of his rod that struck Mallory in the chest, sending her backwards.

Tazma glared at her as Emerald twirled her sword in hand.

"You cannot defeat us! Darkness is always ready to destroy all good forces in the multiverse!" she shouted before she was struck down with a combo of fire and ice. She looked behind her to see Anna levitating with fire shooting out of her feet and hands and Elsa raised on an ice pillar.

"And light will always be there to snuffit out," Anna said as Elsa glared at the two mages.

"Light shall prevail," she said. "Your darkness shall be extinguished!"

Scarlett glared at the star mage as the three Protectors dodged her attacks as Scarlett reached into her pocket.

"Okay, Proxy! Time to face the mugic!" she then raised the rune into the air followed by her mugician. "Song of Stasis!"

The mugic plays as Proxima aims her staff at Scarlett and when the mugic ends she can't move. "Confused think of it as a freezing spell minus the cold." Scarlett said.

"But we get free shots on you." said Sofia.

"Just weaken her enough so I can use my magic to sever her connection to that mask," Scarlett ordered.

"On it!" Sofia said as she and Saphira each let out several magic blasts from their weapons as they glared.

Scarlett focused on charging up her spell as a sigil appeared at her feet.

Sofia and Saphira all opened fired with magic blasts and Arkyana and Zarya joined in and opened fire. "This makes target practice so much easier!" Zarya said.

Every hit that Proxima was dealt did major damage to Proxima as Scarlett raised her Keyblade to the sky.

"Unwilling slave of darkness, be purified by the light," Scarlett said, holding her Keyblade to her. She then ran up to her and touched the Keyblade to her chest and turned it slightly.

A bright light blinds everyone and when everyone gets their sight back and the mask falls off. Proxima breathed heavily and looked up at Scarlett. She then hugs Scarlett while she looks in confusion. "Thank you." Proxima said.

"Well there goes our boss." Willa said.

"Well there goes another recruit for my army." Prisma sighed.

"Then why is the mask floating?" Zaktan asked.

The mask begins to float and begins to repair itself then a bright crimson light shines bright and blinds the heroes and villains.

"What was that?" Deadpool asked.

Piper looked up and gasped. "Oh no!" Piper gasped.

They look up and the see a being with a skeletal appearance; tall, a long red cape with bat-like wings, red slits for eyes, and no mouth, which she has on her second face which is more skeletal than her first. She dons a ruby necklace with four gems on the sides.

"The queen of the Spectral hand has returned."

"Oh my goblin!" Arkayna exclaimed.

"Nevermind." Mantax said.

Necrafa looked at the ground and picks up the spindle. "Now I have to get the rest of the Wicked nine." Necrafa said.

"Hey Skeletor's mother in law!" Deadpool shouted grabbing the attention of Necrafa. "Listen lady that spindle belongs to the heroes which is us."

"Do you know who I am?" Necrafa asked.

"I should ask you the same question. I'm Deadpool." Deadpool said right when he pulls out his guns.

"Necrafa, I am Prisma! I want you part of my army, so you can lead the Spectral hand." Prisma said.

"Kick her ass!" Deadpool shouted and opened fire on Necrafa, but she forms a magic shield to block the bullets.

"Protect Necrafa!" Prisma commended the Prisma army and they all charged towards Necrafa. 18 charges towards her by Necrafa gives 18 a backhand slap. Fetch shot a neon blast at Necrafa, but she blocks the attack. Sunset shoots a energy beam at Necrafa, but she dodges.

"Nega Mass!" Seth shouted and casted his Di-gata stones and when the spell was cast and a little black ball appears and head towards Necrafa. This managed to destroy Necrafa's shield, but she still has the spindle in her hand.

"So much for that." Seth said.

Dante takes out Pandora and it turns into a tri- blade shuriken and throws it at Necrafa, then releases her grip on the spindle and it flies in the air. Jenny uses her expending arm to grab the spindle. "Nice shot." Jenny said.

"Thanks." Dante said.

"You may have won but mark my words. That next piece will be ours." Prisma said.

"Enjoy your victory Mysticons. Because this time the Queen of the Spectral hand has return." Necrafa said.

The rest of the villains disappear thanks to Mamanu's magic. "Well that was something." Em said.

* * *

The Quadrant is parked near the palace with Saphira talking to her daughters. While Proxima is watching the conversation. "You know, you don't have to stay here and feel sorry for yourself." Tahu said.

"Oh you want me to join even those I caused a lot of damage to Drake city?" Proxima asked.

"Well it's better than you feeling sorry for yourself." Tahu said.

Saphira hugs her daughter and then they part. "Are you sure you can't come mom?" Zarya asked.

"I'm sorry girls but I have to protect our world and I have my duties as queen." Saphira said. "But I am planning on passing on my enchantlet to one of your girls. But when that time comes I will have my decision."

"Hey princesses!" Dante called out. "Your ladies in waiting are on board. You coming?"

"Good luck girls." Saphira said as the twins step on board the Quadrant while Proxima looks around the ship. The door to the ship closes and it flies off.

 **Cheetor: (Shot one more time at Jason's body and he falls to the ground)**

 **Me: Is he dead?**

 **Cheetor: I hope so.**

 **Zelda: (Walks to the triforce piece and looks at it) We have the Triforce of Wisdom.**

 **Smolder: Why would he need wisdom?**

 **Me: I have no idea. Now come on we need to find Courage and Power. I like to thank Ben10man for the battle scene and freeing Proxima from the mask. Please review.**


	12. Arriving in Equestria

**(We're flying to the next location of the Triforce.)**

 **Link: Are we there yet?**

 **Me: Almost there.**

 **Cheetor: I heard about this Guild nearby that can help us.**

 **Me: You do?**

 **Cheetor: I'll go get them.**

 **Me: Good luck.**

 **Piper: Bye!**

 **(Enjoy the Wicked nine)**

In the bridge, Star-Lord and Rocket were piloting he Quadrant, then the radar picked up something. "We got a lock on the next item which is Mor'du's claw." Rocket said.

"About time." Sunset said as she walked into the room along with Cobalt and Zarya.

"Yeah, Mor'du's claw." Rocket said.

"Mordu's Claw has been located. In some place called... Ponyville... in the land of Equestria," Star Lord said before Sunset Shimmer's eyes widened at that.

"Uh, guys. When we get there, you're going to need to get used to not having hands," Sunset said.

"Oh boy," Cobalt said as he sighed. "Equestria is Sunset Shimmer's homeworld. Humans don't and have never existed there. When humans travel there, they transform into pony forms. Kind of like Zootopia but they turn into either Earth ponies, unicorns or pegasi."

"It's gonna be pretty hard to use my bow without fingers," Zarya said with a scoff as Star Lord engaged the thrusters.

"Hold on!"

"Well it won't effect robots, bionicles, Jenny, Sixshot, Rocket and Groot." said Zane.

"I wonder how I'm gonna text while I'm down there." Alya asked.

"Sucks to be you guys!" Rocket laughed.

* * *

In the training area, Tahu is slicing apart training robots with his swords. He shoots fire rays from his swords. Then Tahu faced off against three holo training robots that turn into Kozu, Goro, and Cell. They all charge towards Tahu and they all attack, but the Toa of fire blocks all their attacks.

Tahu managed to take out the holo-Goro. But the Kozu and Cell holorobots are taken out by streams of water. Tahu turned around and sees Gali walking in. "The next location is Equestria. Our human forces will be ponies." Gali said.

"Same with Prisma's forces." Tahu replied. "But we'll be fine along with Jenny, Zane, Rocket, Groot, Drax, Gamora, Sixshot and the rest."

"Not to mention Prisma will gain new allies in this world." Gali said. "Should we call Perceptor about Kaede to help us?"

"No. She's too dangerous, I don't want anyone to get hurt or killed." Tahu said. "Besides she's a last resort." Tahu replied.

"I know, but she just wants to be accepted." Gali said.

"I'm well aware of that." Tahu said.

* * *

The Quadrant is flying through Multiverse space and Star-lord looks at the computer. "Hey boss we're approaching Sunset's world." said Star-Lord.

"Let Rocket take control." said Gali.

"Way ahead of you." Rocket said and took control of the ship. "Last chance to use your hands for anything humans."

"This is not going be good having hooves." Alya sighed.

"Brace yourselves," Sunset said. "It was just as hard for me to learn how to have hands!"

They then went through the portal and all of the humans of the group instantly felt their bodies going numb at that as everybody else saw their bodies dissolve into light and reshape themselves into earth ponies, unicorns, pegasi, or, in the case of Scarlett, Cobalt and Emerald, alicorns before they landed the ship in an open area in Equestria as they all stumbled out dazed and confused from the experience as Zarya felt herself about to throw up as they all stumbled over their new bodies, clearly not used to them as Rocket laughed.

"You have no idea how much I'm loving this right now," he laughed before Star Lord walked up to him, his horn lighting up in an aura.

"Don't say a word," he growled, realizing his horn lit up. "What the?"

"That's just your magic kicking in," Sunset said as Scarlett fluffed up her wings as she stumbled out and noticed her tattoo with the emblem of the Scarlet Army on it was now on her flank. Emerald and Cobalt then noticed their team's emblems on their flanks as well as Scarlett rushed over to her.

"What's with the tattoos?" she asked as Sunset rolled her eyes.

"That's your cutie mark," Sunset said as Emerald raised her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?"

"I know it sounds girly, but it's the magical mark that represents a pony's calling in life in this world. And since you three are the leaders of your teams, your cutie marks are the team's emblems to fit it."

Piper then walked up and wiggled her fingers. "So it didn't affect all of us?"

"No. Just the humans," Sunset said. "Elves, dwarves and everyone else remain the same."

"It might get some getting use to." Gaara sighed.

"I was a polar bear dog in Zootopia." said Korra,

"If anyone rides on me, I will burn you all!" Kai growled.

"You're no fun!" Piper shouted.

"At least there no villains in this world." Jay said.

"Wrong Jay." said Sunset.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"There has been some villains from here, some of them have been reformed." Sunset said. "But Queen Chrysalis is still out there."

"Who's that?" Rion asked.

"Twlight has told me that she was the queen of the Changelings until Throx dethroned her." Sunset explained.

"So she's a queen without an army." Deadpool said.

"Pretty much." Sunset said.

"Alright everyone let's find Twlight Sparkle and Mor'du's claw." Scarlett said. "So let's split up and find her."

Everyone nodded and walked away. "Just a reminder if you find Twlight's castle pinpoint your location." Sunset said.

"Got it!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

Miguel and Korra are walking down the path. "So how much longer to Ponyville?" Miguel asked,

"Beats me, Sunset told us to walk this way." Korra shrugged.

Miguel sighs, but looks to his side and sees apple trees. He smacks his lips and walks up to the tree. "Mmmm." Miguel said,

"Hey you!" Someone shouted and creamedd Miguel. It was a pony with orange skin, blond mane in a braid same goes her tail, wears a cowgirl hat, and three apples on her cutie mark.

"Crap," Korra stated as she noticed her.

"No one takes my apples without my permission!" the pony said as Korra stopped her.

"Okay, first thing's first. He's just a little kid. And secondly, who are you?"

"Name's Applejack," she said.

"Sunset Shimmer told us about you," Miguel stated before Applejack stared blankly.

"Sunset Shimmer? The unicorn who tried to steal my friend's crown?"

"That's the one. She kind of works with us now."

"I'll believe you can be trusted when I see it," Applejack stated before she kicked a tree, causing it to shake and to lose all of its apples into the baskets surrounding it.

"You're tough," Korra stated before smirking. "I've seen tougher." She then stomped her foot on the ground hard, causing the whole area around them to shake briefly before causing a whole section of trees to shake and their apples to fall into the baskets.

Applejack looked at her, eyes wide and stunned. "...You're not from around here, are you?"

"Nope," Korra stated before shrugging. "We're looking for Ponyville and this alicorn Princess named Twilight Sparkle."

"As a matter of fact, we're close friends. I'll lead you to it," Applejack said as she smiled.

"I'm Korra by the way," Korra said.

"And I'm Miguel Rivera."

"Korra and Miguel? Those are some weird names for ponies," Applejack said.

"Funny you should say that. We're not technically ponies," Korra said. "We're these creatures called humans."

"Humans?" Applejack asked.

"That's correct." said Korra.

But unknown to the three Twitch was watching disguised as squirrel. "I'll show you to Ponyville and Twlight's castle if you tell me where you two are from." Applejack said.

"Deal!" Korra replied.

"The boss isn't going to like this." Twitch said and ran off.

 **(We arrive at our next location and it was Avalor)**

 **Me: Avalor, at least we're in a place where we have some friends to help us.**

 **Elena: Hey Smoke what brings you here.**

 **Me: Long story. I'll explain everything. (turns to the readers) I like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Mor'du's claw is, arriving in Equestria and Korra and Miguel meeting Applejack. Please review.**


	13. Meeting Twlight Sparkle

**(I explain to Elena about the Triforce)**

 **Elena: So you need to find the two pieces of the Triforce?**

 **Zelda: Yes, courage and power.**

 **Link: Yes, and we need to find them.**

 **Elena: I'll help out too.**

 **Me: We need all the help we need.**

 **Smolder: So where do we start?**

 **Elena: I think I know where the triforce is.**

 **(Enjoy the Wicked Nine)**

Caitlyn was walking down a pathway with Em as she sighed.

"Of all the people in this alliance I get paired with, I have to get stuck with the dwarf."

"Hey, watch it," Em said. "I'm tiny but mighty, so watch out."

"At least you can still use your weapons. It's almost impossible for me to use my rifle with these," Caitlyn said as she showed her hooves.

"You're still pretty powerful," Em said as Caitlyn sighed.

"I might as well get some practice in," she then took a deep breath before slowly flapping her wings briefly before hovering off the ground slightly before crashing. "Practice makes perfect."

"Is it just me or is that rainbow moving?" Em asked as they saw a glimpse of blue in the distance that was heading straight for them. "By the Hammer of Harmon!"

"Look Out!" Caitlyn tackles Em out of the way right when the blur with a rainbow lands on the ground. "Ok punk you need watch where you're going?!"

"You need to relax newbie." said the blue pegasus with a rainbow mane, her cutie mark is a white cloud with a thunderbolt coloured like a rainbow.

"You've got that right. We come from different worlds than yours'," Em said. "I'm Emerald Goldenbraid, but call me Em. I know you've never seen my kind before. I'm a dwarf and Caitlyn here is actually what's known as a human. They're a lot like my species but taller."

The pegasus raised her eyebrow at that. "Twilight is going to love to know all about your 'other worlds.' Name's Rainbow Dash."

"We're going here to find Princess Twilight," Caitlyn said.

"Well, you've just got the next best thing: a tour guide," Rainbow said before she landed beside Caitlyn. "And a flight teacher. Btw, what's with the hoof?" She pointed at Caitlyn's mechanical hoof that had changed shape along with the rest of her and started poking at it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Caitlyn said before she tapped it briefly and the blade popped out of the front and she sprung back at that. "I warned you. Be careful, the blade's drenched in some of the deadliest poisons in the multiverse. If you get cut with this thing, you'll die in seconds."

"Now you tell me." said Rainbow Dash.

"I lost my leg during a battle, Well I don't want you to lose your lunch." said Caltlyn.

"Ok that's good to hear." said Rainbow. "To the castle!"

* * *

Dante, Zarya, and Star-Lord are walking to ponyville. "Are we there yet?" Zarya asked.

"I'm not sure Zarya." Dante said.

"Well I think we could be there if had Sunset with us." Star-Lord said.

Zarya was trying to walk on fours hooves and then she tumbles to the ground and lands in a cart. Zarya groans as she gets up. "Excuse me!" Someone shouted with a Atlantic accent. Zayra looked up and sees a unicorn with a light gray coat with a moderate indigo mane and tail and three diamonds on her flank. "You stay away from those gems!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dante and Star-Lord both run in and stop the unicorn.

"Look she just tumbled." Star-Lord said.

"Did she tripped by a rock?" The unicorn asked.

"Well look here um." Zarya began.

"Rarity." Rarity introduced herself.

"Rarity, you may not believe us, but we're not from here." Zarya said.

"You're not from Equestria?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, I'm half demon and Peter here is half alien." Dante said.

"And the other half?" Rarity asked.

"Human." Dante and Star-Lord said.

"Odd." Rarity said a little creeped out.

"But we're looking for Twlight Sparkle. Do you know where she is?" Zarya asked.

"Of course darling. Follow me." Rarity said and the trio followed her.

* * *

Scarlett trotted through the village of Ponyville with Bayonetta and Kratos flanking her sides as she nodded as she looked up to the Friendship Castle and the Friendship School beside it.

Suddenly, she was tackled onto her back by a suddenly fuschia and purple blur as she groaned when she saw she was at spearpoint. She looked up and saw a fuschia unicorn with a broken horn and her mane styled into a mohawk standing atop her. She was wearing purple and silver armor with a purple star crest in the center and she levitated a spear with her telekinesis at Scarlett's throat as she glared.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked threateningly as Scarlett groaned on her back.

"Look, if you're trying to hit on me, I'm sorry, but I'm taken," Scarlett said as she suddenly let out a blast of red energy from her horn out that knocked her back as she glared. She then nodded as Kratos and Bayonetta unsheathed their weapons at the unicorn when the doors opened up and a purple alicorn with a dark purple mane with a pink stripe emerged, looking rather regal in her crown and dress. Her cutie mark was a big purple star surrounded by six smaller white stars.

"What is going on out here?" she asked as the unicorn immediately stood to attention beside her.

"Forgive me, my princess," she said. "I was merely trying to apprehend these intruders."

"At ease," she said as she nodded and looked them over. Then, she noticed Scarlett's horn and wings and gasped. "An alicorn? That means you're a princess from another land?"

"Actually, I'm a queen," Scarlett said as she took a bow. "Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow of Cinnibar. At your service." She then noticed Bayonetta and Kratos still had their weapons drawn. "At ease."

They then lowered their weapons with a nod to their queen.

"I am Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship," she said with a smile as she gestured to her guard. "And this is Tempest Shadow, the Captain of the Friendship Guard."

"Charmed." Bayonetta replied.

"Kratos radio in the others and let them know." said Scarlett.

"I'm on it." Kratos replied and touched his badge with his hoof.

"You're not from Equestria are you?" Twlight asked.

"You can say that." said Scarlett.

"Twlight!" Applejack, Rainbow and Rarity shouted as they all run in with their groups.

"I guess that answers your question princess." Tempest said.

"Yes it does." Twlight said. "Rainbow Dash, get Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy they need to know about this."

"I'm on it!" Rainow Dash nodded and flew off.

* * *

Meanwhile in a forest, a unicorn like creature with a twisted horn, with a very dark gray coat dark cerulean mane and dark cerulean insect wings. Her name is Chrysalis, the former queen of the Changlings. Until she got dethroned and now she's trying to rebuild her new hive.

"This is taking a long time!" Chrysalis shouted. "How am I supposed to get my revenge if my swarm takes a long time to make?"

"I can help you out." Chrysalis looked and see Prisma as light blue unicorn with a red mane and tail. "I have someone who can help you bring your new army to life. Join me and I can help you with your revenge. What do you say?" Chrysalis thought about it and smirked.

 **(We're about to leave)**

 **Me: Ok Matteo told me that something landed in a Maruvian temple.**

 **Delsin: Yeah but where's Cheetor?**

 **Me: I tried calling him but no answer.**

 **Elena: We can't wait for him. We need to find that piece.**

 **Me: Ok I'll have him and his new friends pinpoint our location. Anyway I like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Em and Caitlyn meeting Rainbow Dash. Along with Scarlett, Kratos and Bayonetta meeting Twlight Sparkle and Tempest. Please review.**


	14. The locations of the Protector and Claw

**(We travel to the Maruvian temple)**

 **Me: This must be the place.**

 **Sandbar: Whoa.**

 **Fetch: So the Triforce is here?**

 **Me: Pretty much.**

 **?: Well that piece belongs to me!**

 **Elena: Who said that?**

 **(A red being with white eyes jump down)**

 **Carnage: Me! Carnage!**

 **Me: Oh shit!**

 **Delsin: You gotta be kidding me.**

 **Me: We gotta fight him!**

 **(Enjoy the Wicked nine)**

The alliance, Mane 6, Tempest, Spike and Starlight are in the map room and Scarlett explained to everyone about the Wicked nine. "We already found the falcon's eye and the spindle." Scarlett explained. "We need to find the rest or else they fall into the wrong hands."

"Oh dear." Fluttershy said.

"So they were made by villains?" Applejack asked.

"Villains from my dimension." Sofia added.

"They sound like awful people!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"This sounds like bad writing." Deadpool whispered to the readers.

"Where do find this Protector?" Tempest asked.

"Our enchantlets can be used to locate other protectors." Chrysta said.

"It's a start." Twlight said.

"But what about Mor'du's claw?" Elena asked.

"We'll use the map." Danny suggested.

"The map doesn't come with instructions Danny." Applejack said.

Everyone is looking at the map looking at the world. "Where is it?" Sofia wondered.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"I don't think it would be with the griffins." Starlight said.

"Maybe we use the enchantlets to locate the protector and two of the wicked nine." said Pinkie Pie.

"I don't think that would work." said Gaara.

"Says the pony with the giant jar on his back." Applejack said.

Then the map began to glow. "What's going on?!" Jay asked.

The map showed two locations. "Two locations!" Fluttershy said.

"Ok there is a castle and a crystal tower." said Krillin.

"Canterlot and the Crystal empire." Twilight gasped.

Chrysta smirked. "Our enchantlets also serve as radars so we can track down other enchantlets."

Tempest nodded. "If the Protector Scarlett's looking for is who I think she is, your enemies are no doubt going after them as we speak."

"Ok two teams. Team one will go to Canterlot and team two will go to the Crystal empire." said Tahu.

"Yes but maybe two protectors should go to each location. Just in case." Scarlett.

"Me and Sofia are going to the Crystal Emipre," Chrysta said with a smirk.

"That leaves me to Canterlot," Scarlett nodded. "I'll call Lara Croft and send her our location."

"I suggest you two take the train to the Crystal Empire." Starlight said. "We won't tell anyone about your location."

"Thank you, Starlight." Sofia said as she and Chrysta left for the train station.

Tahu looks down and presses a button on his badge and he sighs. "You called Kaede did you?" Gali asked.

"Her and Brock." Tahu replied.

"Really? Brock?" Gali asked.

"Yes, we need all the help we need." Tahu said.

But Wormwood looked through the window and smirked, then flew away.

Meanwhile at the train station, Chrysta and Sofia are waiting for the train. "So it's going to be the two of us?" Sofia asked.

"I guess so." Chrysta said. "No offence but some of the members are weirdos."

"Not all of them." Sofia said.

"Well I'm aware of that." Chrysta replied.

The train arrives and they get on board the train and once they take their seats the train took off. "We need a plan." Sofia said.

"Well we can't trust anyone on this train, so we can't talk to anyone." Chrysta said.

"Understood." Sofia said.

But unknown to them there is someone in the next car, Eartha looks at the window and sees Sofia and Chrysta. "There they are." Eartha said.

Meanwhile with Prisma's army, Mallory is on her phone and she groans. "No signal what's so ever!" Mallory groaned.

"There's no internet here, ice queen!" Terrorsaur shouted.

"I miss Roodaka." Tidal Wave said.

"Same here big guy." Cyclonus sighed. Then he sees Wormwood. "Hey guys, Wormwood is back!"

Wormwood landed on a log. "Where have you been?" Goldar asked.

"I found the alliance." Wormwood said. "In this crystal castle, but they were leaving."

"Where are they heading?" Necrafa asked.

"A city named Canterlot." Wormwood replied. "But the Toa of Fire has called two new recruits."

"Canterlot?" The Prisma army looks and they see Prisma and Chrysalis walk towards the group.

"You know that place?" Bebop asked.

"Yes, I disguised myself as a princess." Chrysalis said. "Until my plans were foiled by Twlight Sparkle."

"What a small world." The army looks to their left and they see Twitch in his true form. "I saw Korra and some other kid with one of her friends."

"I found them first and I know where they are heading." Wormwood said.

"Whatever. But I found some new recruits." Twitch replied and a swarm of creatures with bulky physiques, hunched backs, gray coats, white hair and black mask like faces.

"They'll do." Prisma smirked.

Meanwhile on the Quadrant, Rocket is flying towards Canterlot. "This ship looks disgusting." Rarity exclaimed.

"Hey I grew up on this ship. Well this is what's left of it." Star-Lord said.

"Were you raised by thieves?" Rarity asked.

"Ravagers." Star-Lord corrected. "But we do steal from other people."

Tempest enters the bridge and sees Rocket piloting the ship. "So tell me Rocket. Tell me when we will arrive in Canterlot?" Tempest asked.

"Pretty soon." Rocket replied.

"Good, this protector will need all the help he or she needs." Tempest said.

"So is Tempest Shadow your real name or what?" Rocket asked.

"No. It's just a name I choosed when I ran away from home." Tempest said as she sat down on a chair.

"So what's your real name?" Rocket asked.

"Fizzlepop Berrytwist." Tempest replied in a serious tone and then Rocket bursted into laughter.

"Holy crap!" Rocket laughed. "That sounds so girly!"

"It's not funny." Tempest shouted.

"Oh come on it's so funny!" Rocket laughed. Tempest growled at Rocket charged up her attack. "Looks like we're approaching Canterlot."

"Good to hear." Tempest said, but then she noticed that something was wrong. "Wait, something is wrong."

"What is it?!" Rocket asked. Then he sees some explosions in the distance. "Nevermind."

"Canterlot is under attack!" Tempest exclaimed.

 **(We defeated Carnage. He shrieks and runs away.)**

 **Pinkie Pie: Yeah you better run!**

 **Matteo: Who was that guy?**

 **Me: Carnage, he's Venom's son. (everyone looks at me) The symbiote reproduces asexually.**

 **Smolder: Gross.**

 **Delsin: His origin story is pretty gruesome.**

 **Me: Delsin's right on that part. Anyway I like to thank Ben10man for the scene where they find the location of the Protector and Mor'du's claw. Please review and all that.**


	15. Battle for Canterlot

**(We enter the temple and look around the place.)**

 **Elena: So you battled against a guy with a hockey mask?**

 **Me: Yes, Jason Voorhees. He was a boy that was drowned in camp Crystal lake.**

 **Fluttershy: He was scary.**

 **Rainbow Dash: He better stays dead!**

 **Piper: Yeah. But I hope we don't run into Chucky.**

 **Me: Oh come on, he's just a doll. I doubt he would find the other triforce pieces.**

 **Link: Look over there! (We see the triforce of Power in front of us.)**

 **Sandbar: The Triforce of which part?**

 **Zelda: Power.**

 **(Before Link could walk towards the triforce, a ki blast hits him.)**

 **Cell: You can look but you can't touch.**

 **Me: Cell!**

 **Cell: Correct, and I'm taking the triforce of power.**

 **Me: So you sented Carnage?**

 **Cell: You can say that.**

 **Rainbow Dash: Well we're going to put you in the hospital.**

 **(Enjoy the Wicked nine)**

The Alliance is seeing the city by Prisma's army. "Canterlot is under attack!" Twlight shouted.

"No shit Sherlock!" Deadpool said.

"We need to protect the city!" Tahu shouted and jumped out of the Quadrant, he takes out his swords and attacks a D.U.P brute.

"Did he jumped out of the ship?"Proxima asked.

"Yes." Kopaka said.

"Looks like fun!" Pinkie Pie said and jumped off the ship. "WWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Lewa jumped off the ship and grabbed Pinkie Pie, then landed on the ground. "You need to be more careful." Lewa said and places the pink pony on the ground.

The Quadrant lands on the ground and the Alliance exit the Quadrant. Hold them off! I'll find the protector!" Scarlett said and flew off.

Marinette, Alya and Adrien all turned into Ladybug, Rene Rogue and Cat Noir and Spring into action. Delsin shoots smoke shots at the skeleton warriors. Fetch runs up a building and sees Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie Pie how did you get up here?" Fetch asked.

Then Pinkie Pie attacks Fetch and they struggled. "What's your problem Pinkie?" Fetch asked but she shot a neon blast at Pinkie Pie and she tumbles, then it revealed that Pinkie Pie is actually a Changeling. The changeling hisses at Fetch, but she shoots a neon blast at the Changeling.

"The hell?" Fetch exclaimed.

"They're Changelings, they can change into anything!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Thanks for the heads up." Fetch shouted.

Android 18 is fighting against some Changlelings. "If I were you guys, I run." 18 said.

"Yeah right." A Changeling said.

18 sighed and shot a series of ki blasts at the Changelings and they were blasted to a wall. "Impressive." Tempest said.

"What the hell are these things?" Karai asked.

"We're up against the former Queen of the Changelings," Starlight explained as Emerald perked up at that and twitched a little.

"A changeling?" She said as she walked up to Starlight. "A changeling? Those things that… steal people away, transform into them, pose as them, feed off the emotions of their lover?"

Starlight nodded at that as Emerald sighed.

"I am so glad the Louds' aren't here." She said as she bowed her head.

"How do you know about Changelings?" Starlight asked.

"They tried to take over my island back when my mother was alive after my father disappeared." said Emerald.

"Well that's interesting." Starlight said and continued to run.

Fluttershy is backing away in fear from the skeletons and D.U.P troops. "We got one." A D.U.P troop said and then a steam of black goo grab another troop and drags him away.

"What just happened?" A skeleton asked and then an unseen force slices the skeleton. Then the squad all got taken out except a D.U.P troop.

"Who's there!?" A D.U.P brute shouted. Then a black being with sharp teeth and milk white eyes, the being grabs him by the neck. "What the hell are you?"

"We are Venom." Venom said and slams him to the ground.

Then a 18 year old woman with fair skin, with small horns which looks like cat ears, long pink redish hair, wearing a light pink t shirt worn under a black sundress, long socks with a black and grey pattern and red shoes. "You ok?" She asked Fluttershy.

"Who are you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Kaede, but you can me Lucy." Lucy said.

"Thank you." Fluttershy said.

Onua and Pohatu are running towards the castle and they see Bebop and Rocksteady in front of them. Onua and Pohatu take out their weapons and attack Bebop and Rocksteady.

Goldar flew towards the castle, but Rainbow Dash tackles Goldar to a flower kiosk. Scarlett flew towards the castle and landed at the front door. "Now to find that protector." Scarlett said and ran inside.

Tahu and Dreadbane are in a sword fight. "Using two swords is a fool's mistake." Dreadbane shouted.

Tahu counters with slashing his chest, but Dreadbane recovers and attacks the Toa of fire. Tahu falls and lands on a kiosk. Venom and Lucy approach Tahu and he gets up. "Glad you two can make it." Tahu said.

"So this protector is here in this city?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Scarlett has entered the castle to find him or her." Tahu said.

"What do you want us to do?" Venom asked.

"Help out the others anyway you can." Tahu said and jumped back into action.

"You heard the boss!" Venom replied and jumped away.

Scarlett ran through the castle halls, but then a orb of dark magic heads towards her, but she dodges in the nick of time. "You have to do better than that Tazma!" Scarlett shouted.

Tazma revealed herself with her unicorn horn glowing in a dark magic aura. She runs towards her but she tumbles. "Damn it!" Tazma growled.

"Not much fun being on four legs, huh?" Scarlett asked. "Ihad that problem too."

Tazma growled at her before the two charged at each other, hornes ablaze before they blasted their black and red aruras at each other, which deflected off as Scarlett's alicorn magic slowly overpowered Tazma's unicorn magic before she was blown back.

"Gotta go!" Scarlett said as her horn blazed brightly before she vanished in a flash of red light before she suddenly appeared in the castle's throne room to see two empty thrones. She looked at her enchantlet's radar to see that the Protector was in the room before her. "Hello? Is there a Protector in the house?"

Then a calming yet powerful voice came booming through the halls. "The Scarlett Warrior, I presume."

"That would be me," Scarlett said, her eyes closing briefly closing. "You knew I was coming, didn't you, Miss Protector?" Her eyes then opened with a flash of determination. "Or should I call you… Princess?"

Then, a flash of neon pink light appeared and Princess Celestia appeared before her sitting on her throne, her right hoof clad in a golden enchantlet before bowing to her.

"At last, Queen Scarlett. We finally meet," Celestia said to her before Scarlett bowed to her.

"You're one of us. You're a Protector."

"I'm a little more than that, Scarlett." Celestia chuckled to herself. "I'm one of the originals."

 **(We all passed out as Cell grabs the Triforce of power)**

 **Me: You won't get away with this.**

 **Cell: I already have. (Flew away)**

 **Me: Damn it. Before I pass out, I like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Scarlett meets Celestia. Please review. (Passes out)**


	16. The Young Six arrives

**(We traveled to Arendelle and land in the courtyard)**

 **Fetch: Winter's coming and the holiday spirit is in the air.**

 **Me: You can say that again.**

 **Elsa: What are you doing here Smoke?**

 **Me: Long story but the Triforce of courage is here in your kingdom and Cell is looking for it.**

 **Elsa: Cell?**

 **Me: A dragonball villain who was made by Dr. Gero.**

 **Elsa: Oh ok.**

 **Anna: Kristoff told me that something landed in the mountains.**

 **Me: Then we need to go find the last piece before it's too late.**

 **(Enjoy the Wicked nine)**

Scarlett is shocked to find out that Princess Celestia is now only the Alicorn that raises the sun, but the leader of the Protectors. "So Orion and Vega are the face of the Protectors and you're the brains." Scarlett said.

"Yes, I found the Protectors many years ago. But that is a story for another time." Celestia stated. "We need to defend Canterlot!"

"Right! Let's get to work." Scarlett said.

Meanwhile on the train, Sofia and Chrysta are riding on the train to the Crystal empire. "I'll be right back." Sofia said and got off her seat and walked to the washroom.

Sofia uses her unicorn magic to open the coach door. Chrysta looked at Sofia entering the next coach and she notices a rock like body through the window. "Eartha!" Chrysta gasped as she ran towards the next coach.

"Stop right there Eartha!" Chrysta shouted.

"Stop fairy! I am not here to fight you!" Eartha said.

"What are you doing here Eartha?" Chrysta asked.

"It is quite simple. I am here to join you." Eartha said.

"What?!" Sofia and Chrysta exclaimed.

"Why do you want to join us?" Sofia asked.

"Simple the Mysticons have showed me compassion and friendship when my sisters abandoned me." Eartha explained. "I have been questioning my place in the Spectral hand. When I saw my former master be free, I figured it would give me a chance to redeem myself."

"You better be telling the truth." Chrysta said.

"She is." Sofia said.

"How can you tell?" Chrysta asked.

"Before the battle against Maleficent Scarlett unlocked all of my powers from my amulet." Sofia explained. "I managed to read her mind."

"Good thinking Sofia." Chrysta smirked, but when she turned to Eartha and her look turned into a stern look. "But you will have to earn the trust of the Alliance leaders."

"Then so be it." Eartha sighed. Then the train stops and they see a crystal castle.

"We're here." Chrysta said.

Back in Canterlot, Venom is fighting against Thok. "Give it up, the claw will be ours!" Thok said.

"You want a claw? We'll claw your eyes out!" Venom shouted and lunges towards Thok and beats him up.

Jenny is flying through the air and opens fire on the Changelings. "Where the hell is Scarlett?" Jenny asked.

"She better hurry her ass!" Vegeta shouted.

Then all of a sudden an energy beam is fired at the enemies. "Thanks for the save Twilight." Jenny said.

"That wasn't me." Twilight replied.

"That would be us." The three look up and see Scarlett and Celestia flying in.

"Princess Celestia!?" Twilight questioned. "You're a protector?"

"Yes, this is the right moment to tell you the truth. I am one of the original Protectors." Celestia said.

"It actually makes sense! You're thousands of years old and you must have discovered other worlds before anyone else." Twilight said.

"I'm surprised that you found out about this." Vegeta said.

"Her story is long and we have a fight to win!" Scarlett stated.

"Right!" Jenny said and flew away.

Tiger Claw is battling against Zane, then Zane gives Tiger a roundhouse kick to the face. Rocket and Kongu are shooting down the skeletons. Shantae whips the Changelings with her hair whip.

Emerald, Star-Lord and Twilight are cornered by D.U.P troops. "Do you got any plans?" Twilight asked.

"I'm thinking!' Star-Lord shouted.

Then a fireball hits the troops and Emerald sighs in relief. "Thanks for the save Korra." Emerald said.

"I'm not Korra." Said an orange dragon as she flew down.

"Smoulder?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Let me guess friend of yours?" Star-Lord asked.

"Actually student at my school of Friendship." Twilight said. "What are you doing here?"

"My friends and I wanted to save Equestria." said Smolder.

They then looked to the side and saw a young yak with braided hair charge her way through the crowd of the undead soldiers and snorted once she stopped in front of Gamora and Karai.

"Yona not like Yona's friends getting hurt!" She shouted.

"A hairy cow just took down undead soldiers." said Gamora.

"Actually Yak." Karai corrected Gamora.

"Yona here to help new friends!" Yona exclaimed.

"That's sweet of you, little one," Karai said. "But I'm not sure we need-"

"Easy, Miwa," Gamora said, putting her arm out in front of her. "The truth is that in this kind of situation, we need all the help we can get. No matter where it comes from."

"Welcome aboard." Karai said with a smile, rubbing the young yak's head as she smiled.

Meanwhile in the air, Vivian, Rainbow Dash, Lewa, Jenny and Fluttershy were flying above as Jenny nodded at the swarm of evil changelings that surrounded them.

"You're messing with the wrong robot!" Jenny said as she forms her hands into giant fists.

Then, a pink hippogriff, an ocean blue changeling and a blue griffin flew in and sent the changelings flying with their weapons as they glared.

"Leave our teachers alone!" The changeling shouted.

"Gallus? Ocellus? Silverstream?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"In the flesh." Gallus said.

Silverstream gasped as she flew by Jenny and her eyes beamed with curiosity.

"Oh my goodness! A new creature! And just what are you?" She asked.

"A robot." Jenny replied awkwardly.

"Eek!" Silverstream squealed as she hugged Jenny as her eyes widened.

Prisma glared at Rarity as she held her down and glared at Rarity as she held her down and glared at her.

"Where's the claw?" She asked as Rarity gasped.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't play dumb with me, pony! I know that you found the location on that map."

Scarlett and Celestia then flew in and aimed their weapons at the ex-Crystal Master.

"Unhand her, Prisma!" Celestia shouted, aiming her spear at Prisma who then scoffed and rolled eyes.

"If I let her go, she wouldn't make a very good hostage, now would she?"

"Rarity whatever you do don't give her the location!" Scarlett shouted.

"I'm planning on it!" Rainy replied.

"Well I got plans for you." said Prisma as she used her horn telekinesis to grab a shard of glass.

"Not the mane!" Rarity screamed.

"Anything you do to that unicorn, I'll unleash right back onto you by tenfold!" Scarlett warned.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not a monster, Scarlett," Prisma said as Rarity felt an immense pressure as the glass shard inched closer to her mane.

"Hey you!" Someone shouted who is a earth pony with light grayish spring bud coat, light cyan and moderate opal with sea turtles for his cutie mark on his flank.

"Sandbar get out of here!" Rarity shouted.

"No I'm not going to stand by and let you cut her mane." Sandbar replied.

"You have made a grave mistake kid." Prisma glared.

"Wrong, Prisma!" Celestia said as she glared. "You made the mistake by stepping hoof in my kingdom!"

"I only came to know Mor'du's Claw's location." said Prisma.

"Then you have to deal with me and my special friend." Sandbar said and took out his party cannon, then fired cake batter st Prisma and she got stuck to a wall. "Thank you Professor Pinkie Pie."

"Spoiler alert," Scarlett said. "I couldn't tell you the location of the claw even if I wanted to. I knew that it was likely you would find out our method to finding it and the Protector. So as a failsafe I had Twilight disclose the location of this Realm's Protector to just me so I could look for her and disclose the location of the claw to another entirely separate team of ours that are searching for the claw even as we speak."

"Where are they?!" Prisma barked, dripping cake batter.

"I just told you, we sent them off I know not where," Scarlett said before smirking to Celestia. "First rule of magic: always be the smartest one in the room."

"Yeah it's not like they're in the Crystal empire or anything!" Pinkie Pie replied.

Scarlett face-hoofed and shook her head as Prisma got a wicked grin on her face.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie!" Scarlett shouted. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Pinkie then got a look of horror on her face as everyone glared daggers at her. "Oh no."

"To the Crystal Empire!" Chrysalis shouted as they all flew to their destination.

"Too soon?" Pinkie whimpered as Twilight glared at her.

"I... am going... to kill you!" Twilight shouted as she tackled her and the pair ended up in an entangled mass of limbs on the ground as they tackled them.

"Break it up!" Celestia shouted as she and Scarlett levitated the two off each other.

"Instead of fighting because of what the crazy pony did, why don't we just go to the Empire and get the claw!"

"Right," Twilight said. "But how are we going to get there fast enough?"

"One alicorn doesn't have the power to teleport all of us that far," Celestia said as she looked at Scarlett and Twilight with a smile. "But three alicorns... that just might do."

"We can give a try Princess Celestia." Twlight replied and Scarlett nodded.

"Everyone get ready! We're going to the Crystal Empire!" Scarlett said.

The three alicorns all charge up their magic and closed their eyes. Then in a bright flash the alliance and Celestia are teleported to the Crystal Empire.

Once arriving, they noticed their enemies closing in on the empire as Celestia smiled.

"Are you sure we're ready?" Scarlett asked as Celestia turned to her.

"Of course you are," she said. "You are a Protector. To be a Protector, you need to have extraordinary drive. And when that kind of fire, that kind of strong will that you have within you gets ignited, it can't be extinguished."

"Then let's make it rain!" Eugene shouted and turned into his He who dwells form.

"Dash! I want you to find Sofia and Chrysta's team and secure the claw!" Emerald said.

"Sure thing!" Rainbow Dash said and flew off.

"Let's just hope she gets there in time." Danny said.

"She's the fastest pony I know!" Fluttershy said.

"Well she better hurry up!" Danny shouted.

 **(We prepare ourselves to go to the mountains)**

 **Me: Everyone ready?**

 **Applejack: Yep!**

 **Natsu: So am I!**

 **Me: Ok we need to get the Triforce of Courage.**

 **Elsa: You'll need our help to get around the mountain.**

 **Me: I know. Alright let's go! But first I would like to thank Ben10man for the scene where the Young six arrives. Please review.**


	17. The claw and new location

**(We returned back to the base after dropping off Link and Zelda off in Hyrule)**

 **Me: You okay Natsu?**

 **Natsu: Never better. (Barfs in bucket)**

 **Fetch: It'll take awhile to get use to.**

 **Happy: He was raised by dragons.**

 **Me: Well that's something.**

 **Silverbolt: So What are you going to do now?**

 **Me: Easy rest.**

 **(Enjoy the Wicked Nine. Also Eddie Brock will be referred as Eddie (Reporter) and Eddie Riggs will be referred as Eddie (Rocker)**

Rainbow Dash is flying around the Crystal Empire looking for Sofia and Chrysta. "Where are they?!" Rainbow Dash asked as she looked around.

Then she spots Sofia, Chrysta and Eartha heading towards the Crystal Tower. Rainbow Dash zooms the trio and stops them in their tracks.

"Rainbow Dash? What are you doing here?" Sofia asked.

"Chrysalis and Prisma know where the Claw, So Twilight, Princess Celestia and Scarlett teleported everyone to the Crystal Empire and they're holding them off as we speak!" Rainbow Dash explained.

"How did they find out?" Sofia asked.

"Pinkie Pie opened her mouth." said Rainbow Dash.

"I knew that pony would be the end of us." Chrysta sighed.

"If my sisters are here, they'll know about my betrayal. Let us make haste and retrieve the claw!" Eartha said.

"Whatever the walking boulder said." Rainbow Dash said.

"She speaks in Knight." said Sofia.

"Ok then." Rainbow Dash replied.

* * *

Back with the Alliance, Kongu is shooting down the Changelings, undead soldiers and D.U.P troops. Eugene in his He Who Dwells form summons angels and they fight off the Changelings in flight.

Venom lifts up a boulder and throws it towards Cyclonus, and knocks him down. Onua uses his hammer to create a rockwave and it throws off Dreadbane and Mamunu. Tahu slashes a fiery x at the undead soldiers. Mallory fires an icy blast at Tahu knocking him back.

Tahu looks up and sees Mallory sees Mallory smirking. "You are so not on fire." Mallory said as Tahu glared at her.

Tahu places his swords in the ground and starts a ring of fire and surrounds it around Mallory. Mallory began to get woozy and drops to her knees. "Fire melts ice, I'm surprised you forgot about that." Tahu said.

Emerald is blasting away Changelings with her unicorn magic but Chrysalis dodges them and smirks. "You must be Princess Emerald, where's Queen Olana?" Chrysalis asked.

"She's dead, I'm the new Queen of Elm Reef." Emerald said.

"Well your mother was nothing more than a failure. She was born a failure, she raised you like a failure and she died a failure." said Chrysalis. This gets Emerald angry and flew towards Chrysalis and tackles Chrysalis.

"Take that back bitch!" Emerald growled as she smacks Chrysalis with her hooves. "You are wrong my mother taught me everything to know about being the Emerald Warrior and Queen!"

Chrysalis managed to kick Emerald off of her and she flew off.

"And I thought Scarlett had anger issues." Jill whispered to Korra.

"I need to have a talk with her." Scarlett whispered to herself.

* * *

Sofia, Chrysta, Eartha and Rainbow Dash have reach the crystal tower and head on up to retrieve Mor'du's claw. They look and see Mor'du's claw laying down on the floor. "There it is!" Chrysta said.

"Good work." The four turned around and sees Scarlett smiling with Kratos and Dante by her side. "You found the claw, now hand over the claw so I can put it somewhere safe."

"Where exactly?" Sofia asked.

"In the base of course." said Scarlett.

"Did you get hit in the head?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I think she was of course." said Dante.

Sofia uses her unicorn magic to blast down Scarlett, Kratos and Dante. "Princess what are you doing?!" Eartha asked.

"Those aren't our friends!" Sofia said and she was right. Scarlett was revealed to be Chrysalis while Kratos and Dante were two Changelings.

"You little brat!" Chrysalis growled.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"What are you going to do about it?" Changelings #1 asked.

"We have an extra member on this team." Rainbow Dash said.

"You mean that walking boulder?" Chrysalis asked.

"Pretty much." Chrysta shrugged.

"What is she gong to do stomp on me?" Chrysalis asked.

"Basilisk Stampede!" Eartha shouted and a dark pink serpent comes out of her bracelet and attacks the three Changelings and they were blasted out of the crystal tower.

"Nice shot." Chrysta said she picked up Mor'du's claw.

* * *

Back at the entrance, Jaller and Smolder were dodging all of the blasts. "Welcome to the alliance!" Jaller said as he and the dragon dodged all the blasts.

Smolder breaths fireballs and take down Zaktan, Mantax and Willa. "Nice shot." said Gohan.

"Hey guys look!" Rion exclaimed and pointed at Rainbow Dash flying at high speed.

"Is that Rainbow Dash?" Kai asked.

"She's coming at high speed." Proxima said.

"Rainbow Dash is about to do the Sonic Rainboom!" Twilight exclaimed.

"A sonic what?!" Deadpool asked.

Rainbow Dash approached high speed and surrounded in a rainbow like aura and then

Boom!

Rainbow Dash managed to pull off the Sonic Rainboom, the blast managed to blow Prisma and her army away. "Holy shit." Deadpool said.

"You can say that again." Sunset said.

Rainbow Dash landed next to Rarity and Applejack. While Prisma glares at them. " I'm going to kill them all!" Prisma shouted.

"Forgot that! They have retrieved Mor'du's claw. It is best to fall back." The locker of Vor suggested.

"But. Ugh!" Prisma groaned. "Retreat!" Prisma shouted and the Prisma army teleported away.

"They're retreating!" Rocket reported.

"Was that woman talking to her necklace?" Venom asked.

"Actually locket." said Celestia.

Then Sofia and Chrysta run in. "We have the claw." Chrysta said and tossed it to Gamora.

"We are victorious!" Drax shouted. Then something catches his eyes and sees Eartha walking towards them. "The rock monster!" Drax runs towards Eartha and attempts to attack her back she blocks the attack.

"Alliance I am not here to fight!" Eartha explained. "I am here to assist in your quest!"

"How do we know it's not a trick!?" Shantae asked.

"It's not a trick. She told me, Rainbow Dash and Chrysta." Sofia said.

"Can you give us a minute." said Scarlett as she, Emerald, Cobalt, and Tahu are in a huddle discussing about letting Eartha in.

Eartha sighed at the group of heroes before her as Emerald walked up.

"I don't trust you, Eartha," she said. "I mean, you are one of the Vexicons."

"Was," Eartha corrected. "Not that I blame you."

"But Scarlett's right," she said. "We need all the help we can get here. And you've worked closely with the Vexicons, so you know their fighting styles inside and out. So we'll let you work with us."

"I will not let you down," she said as Emerald stuck out her wing and Eartha knelt down to shake it before Emerald pulled it back and shook her head.

"My trust isn't something that I just give out freely. You have to earn it."

"You gave us your trust when we first met," Nate whispered to her.

"You're all proven heroes. That's different than this."

"Fair point."

"So I'll ask how did you managed to switch sides like that?" Rocket asked.

"The Mysticons showed me by their own teamwork and they tried to fix my heart." said Eartha. "Unlike my sisters who just left me there."

"Bunch of bitches." Deadpool said.

"I couldn't agree more and yet I created them." said Proxima.

"Eartha it'll be a long road to redeem yourself. But it won't be easy, trust isn't going to be the harder part to earn from some of us." said Scarlett.

"If that what it takes. So be it." said Eartha.

* * *

The members of the Alliance of the alliance are back on the Quadrant along with the Mane 6, Spike, Tempest, Starlight and the Young Six. "Ok everyone ready for lift off and to be human again?" Rocket asked.

"We're all set Rocket." said Tahu.

The Quadrant took off and flew away and through the portal, where the humans turned ponies turned back to their human forms.

"Good to be back in human form." said Alya did.

"Oh how I missed you hands." Deadpool said.

"The next world I'm doing my attacks from my guitar next!" Eddie (Rocker) said.

"Good to know." Ash said.

* * *

Back in Canterlot, Celestia sighed at the damage that was done from Prisma's army. "It'll take awhile to repair." said Celestia

"Yes it will." Celestia turned around and see her sister Luna.

"Tell me sister how long were you standing there?" Celestia asked.

"I just entered and I should as the same about that enchanted bracelet you wear." said Luna.

"I knew this would come someday," Celestia said as she bowed her head.

"You're in league with those warriors that came here?" Luna asked.

"Yes... and no," Celestia said. "I'm part of the organization that a few of them belong to. We're the Protectors."

"How long have you been with them?"

"Since day one. I was one of their founders around 950 years ago. About 50 years after I banished you to the moon, Starswirl the Beareded and the other members of the Original Elements discovered the existence of other dimensions and... well, what can I say. Curiosity killed the cat. So I went around these dimensions seeking knowledge. There I discovered the Mystic Isles along with a group of other warriors that all met up there by complete accident. Long story short, there was a battle that had the fate of the Isles at stake, me and my new friends won, we formed the Protectors, and it eventually evolved into what we are today."

"And where are the others that formed the Protectors with you?" Luna asked.

"You want the truth?" Celestia asked as Luna nodded. "I haven't the faintest idea. They've gone completely off the grid. It's been 950 years. They've been missing so long that they've been declared legally dead. But I would give anything to see them again someday if they're still out there."

"So wait," Luna realized from Celestia's tale. "You're telling me that you discovered the Mystic Isles and formed the Protectors with those other warriors... because you were bored?"

"More or less," Celestia smiled to her little sister.

"Oh, Tia," Luna rolled her eyes.

"Some of those warriors represent our newest generation. They're on a quest to find and collect nine artifacts of dark magic known as the Wicked Nine. Luckily, they landed in the nine worlds where the nine underground members of the Protectors have been hiding out in for the past few years. One of them was here."

"That's why they came here," Luna nodded.

"Precisely," Celestia said as a portal opened behind them and Vega walked out with a smile as she looked to Celestia and then bowed.

"Master," Vega nodded on her knee as Celestia smiled to her.

"At ease, my student," Celestia said as Vega stood up.

"I thought Twilight Sparkle was your student," Luna whispered.

"She was my prized pupil in magic. Vega here is my prized pupil in Protector training."

Vega stood up before crossing her arms. "Princess Luna." She then stuck out her hand and Luna shook it with her hoof.

"Should I know you?" Luna asked.

"No," Vega said. "But we're going to work on that. You and your sister were meant to rule together. But I don't think that should be limited to just Equestria."

"Come on," Celestia said as she smiled to her sister. "Join the Protectors."

Luna gulped nervously as she looked to her sister before she smiled. "...Yes. I will. I'll still have my responsibilities to Equestria but it would be my honor to work with you... like we always should have."

Celestia nodded as Vega took out a midnight blue enchantlet from her pouch that Celestia leviated to her sister.

"When we founded the Protectors, I made an extra enchantlet especially for you for the day when you discovered my secret."

Luna nodded as she stuck out her hoof as the enchanlet wrapped itself around it.

"I may have my mistakes in the past. I will not make the same mistake again." Luna said. "But we must join them in search of the Wicked nine."

"No Luna that is their mission. Not ours." Celestia said. "Besides the sun and moon can't raise themselves."

"And besides you're needed in other ponies' dreams." said Vega.

Celestia nodded as she walked to her room with a sigh. "I need to be alone for a bit."

"Okay, sister," Luna said as she and Vega watched as Celestia retreated back into the castle and briefly pushed the head of a statue back as wall flipped over to reveal a secret opening.

The Princess of the Sun walked into the room as she sighed to herself as the door closed behind her. She then lit her horn up and ignited the torches in the room as they revealed a picture of her fighting with the rest of the original Protectors. Among them was a certain gem and a powerful sword and shield at her side.

"Oh, Pink. If only you were here. You'd know what to do," Celestia said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Quadrant*

Gamora placed Mor'du's claw in the storage area. "Six remain unfound." Gamora said.

"Great job everyone," Scarlett said before Twilight trotted over to Emerald and placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"Tell me that it didn't bother you, the way that Queen Chrysalis was trash talking you during the fight," Twilight begged.

Emerald closed her eyes and sighed. "It bothered me that I let her goad me into talking back. Because that's not my style. And I'm embarrassed that I did."

"It happens to all of us." Scarlett said.

"Because you have anger issues that can give Benson a run for his money." said Rocket.

"You're not helping!" Spike gave Rocket a glare.

"Who said I was?" Rocket replied.

"Besides she's younger than Scarlett which means she has a lot to learn." Gamora stated.

"I know that Gamora. I can be impulsive at times. But I try to live up to my parents' legacy. My father was great king before he disappeared and my mother was a great Queen and the best Emerald warrior there was. There were times I would never live up to them. But I have to be my own warrior and Queen." Emerald said and left the vault.

"Well at least she feels better about herself." Rocket said.

* * *

Tahu entered the bridge to see Star-Lord flying the Quadrant. "Good news boss I found the next items of the Wicked Nine." Star-Lord said. "Queen Grimhlide's crown and heartbox."

"Two in the same world?" Tahu asked.

"Yeah, Chrysta told me that these two count as one. But they're in different locations." said Star-Lord.

"Where are they?" Tahu asked.

"Royal Woods." Star-Lord answered.

"Perfect, I have some calls to make." said Tahu and walked off the bridge to make some calls.

 **Me: (I exit my room and about to play South Park the Stick of Truth) Finding those pieces of the Triforce wasn't easy.**

 **Fry: You're telling me.**

 **Me: But this time we're just going to relax.**

 **Fry: Cool. Whoa play some Mario party?**

 **Me: Hell yeah! But first. I like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Eartha is welcomed into the alliance. Along with Celestia telling Luna about her past. Please review. (Me and Fry play some Mario Party)**


	18. Arriving in Royal Woods

**(We're setting up the Christmas tree)**

 **Bobby: Well the tree is all set.**

 **Me: Yeah it's all set.**

 **Jay: It looks so beautiful.**

 **Rigby: If you're gonna cry. I'm kick you in the balls.**

 **Me: Ok Rigs that's enough egg nog for you.**

 **Lincoln: So now what?**

 **Me: Movie Marathon with Christmas story, Christmas Vacation, Elf and Polar Express.**

 **Muscle Man: You didn't buy Christmas story 2 didn't you?**

 **Me: Hell no.**

 **(Enjoy the Wicked Nine)**

Vivian is in the ship's lab and was making a potion. "Almost done." Vivian said. She places the potion in a mixer and lets it mix.

"What's yea doing?" Pinkie Pie asked while startling Vivian.

"Pinkie!" Vivian groaned.

"Sorry but I want to know what you are making?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I'm making a potion." Vivian said.

"What kind of potion?" Scarlett asked as she walked in.

"It's the same one that can turn me into a dragon." Vivian explained.

"I'm amazed that you managed to recreate the same potion." Scarlett said.

"I managed to find the notes in the same shack. It took me a few tries but I managed to make one potion and I decided to give it to one of Lincoln's friends." Vivian said.

"Are you sure Vivian?" Scarlett asked. "You're asking someone to give up thief humanity."

"I'm aware of that Scarlett. Which is why I'm going to teach them how to use their new found powers." Vivian explained.

"If you say so." Scarlett said.

Maggie was in her room looking at her spellbook with a sigh as she made a motion with her hand and the pages flipped on their own as she sighed and pocketed it before going downstairs to see her mother standing there with a sigh.

"Maggie," her mother stated as Maggie crossed her arms at her.

"Are you my mother?" Maggie asked as her mother stood up and gasped at her.

"You are my daughter. It's kind of complicated," her mother stated as Maggie stared at her.

"Answer me. Are you my mother?" Maggie repeated as her mom sighed.

"No, Maggie. I'm not."

"You're not!?" Maggie asked. "Was I abandoned?"

"Sit down we need to talk." They both walked into the kitchen.

Maggie and her mother sat down as her mother took her hands.

"I always wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't do it. But maybe it's time you knew the truth."

"Who am I? Where did I come from?" Maggie asked as her mother sighed into her hand.

"I don't know," her mother said as she got onto her knees. "I don't know. All I know is that one day about 14 years ago when I was 25, I was diagnosed with Pelvic Inflamatory Disease and I couldn't have children. I was heartbroken from that event. Soon after, my husband divorced me, saying he couldn't be with a wife who couldn't bear his children, and left me heartbroken. I couldn't believe it. Then, by some miracle, one day you showed up on my doorstep and I took you in, gave you a home, and the rest is history."

"So that's why I never had any siblings," she said as her mother sighed to her.

"I don't know who or where your real parents are or even if they're still alive," her mother sighed to her.

"So that's why I never had a dad." said Maggie. Maggie got out of her mother's hands and ran outside with tears streaming down her face.

"Maggie!" Her mother called out and chased after her. But a few blocks later she loses Maggie.

Meanwhile at Royal Woods park, Kole sat on a rock in the park strumming on his guitar and saw Luna walk up with a smile as he set his guitar down.

"Hey there... Lulu," Kole said as Luna frowned to him. "I'm kidding."

"Did you ever send a song to them?"

"No," he said. "Because unlike you, I'm no stranger to this. Have you ever seen that movie The Last Gladiator?"

"Yes, I did," she said. "Terrible movie."

"I know," he said. "But what if I told you it started as something completely different?"

"Pardon?" Luna asked.

"I was about 6 years old then," Kole explained. "My dad had a great vision for it. He would direct it. But of course, the studios got in the way. Added stuff he never wanted or approved of in the script and they were forced into the movie. Eventually, it became something that was completely different than what he wanted it to be. So... he did the only thing that his pride would allow him to do. He quit."

"Wow," Luna said.

"That story affected me greatly. I know I have a gift for singing, but I'm very hesitant to send in anything to any studios because I'm afraid that they'll change me into something I'm not."

"That's a really good point," Luna said. "I mean, look at Lady Gaga."

"So true." Kole said and nodded.

"You called me here before anyone else." Luna said.

"Yes," he said. "I got a call from my dad yesterday. He said that he wanted me to write a song for his new movie coming out in a few months."

"You had to have said yes to that," Luna said. "He's your dad. Why would you say no to such a big opportunity?"

"I did say yes," Kole smiled. "...On one condition."

"What condition was that?" Luna asked.

"I said that I will write a song for his new movie... only if you do it with me."

"What?" she gasped.

"What you did a week ago was very brave," Kole said to her. "You threw away something that most people would kill for just so you could be you."

"They tried to change me," he said.

"I know," Kole said with a smile. "You're only 15 years old and you have the kind of authenticity and honesty that some artists never achieve in their entire lives. You threw away your chance at fame. And now I want to give it back to you."

"Oh Kole," Luna said as she ran up and hugged the young country singer in a tight embrace as he smiled. "You're the greatest friend ever!"

"It was nothing. Just a small phone call."

Meanwhile Lincoln has called everyone to a park, minus his parents and Maria since they're working. Stella and Paige both entered the park where they see The Louds, Santiagos, Casagrandes, Kents, Clyde, Rusty, Rocky, Liam, Zach, Carol and Sam.

"Ok everyone is here." Lincoln said.

"So what's going on?" Paige aksed.

"Ok Tahu has called me and warned me that Prisma is coming." said Lincoln.

"Prisma?" Lynn questioned. "Last time I checked didn't Kendall shoot her Crystal controller or something?"

"She did. But she's after these items called the Wicked Nine." Lincoln said. "But there is a Protector here."

"Whoa," Lynn said.

"I just had a thought," Maggie said. "Maybe I'm the Protector and don't know it."

"... I don't think so."

You need an enchantlet and no offense you don't look like a Protector." Lincoln replied.

"So who is this Protector?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Don't know their identies are hidden." Lincoln stated.

Maggie's sitting on a rock with her chin resting on her hands with a sigh.

"Are you alright?" Luan asked Maggie as she sat down next to her.

"How would you feel if you found out you were adopted?" Maggie asked as Luan raised her eyebrows.

"Your mother adopted you?" she asked and Maggie nodded. "You... must have been surprised."

"Not really," Maggie said. "I look nothing like her and there weren't any photos of my birth around the house. It kind of became obvious when I found out I was a witch."

"Maggie," Luan said to her. "It doesn't matter that you're not related by blood. She treats you like her daughter and that's all that matters."

Meanwhile, in the forest of Royal Woods, Prisma's army have arrived and set up camp. "I don't get it how did the locket know to retreat, is it aware of it's surroundings or something?"

"Thanks Luan." Maggie said and lightly punched Luan in the arm.

"Now some of you weren't there when my sisters, Clyde, Santiagos and the Kents while we were battling against Obsidian. So she's powerless, but again she has an army." said Lincoln.

"So who's in this Prisma army?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Lisa walked up to shows a hologram of the listed villains. "Well from the report there is Augustine and her D.U.P soldiers, The Barraki, Changelings, Piraka, Cyclonus, Tidal Wave, Mamuni, Bebop, Rocksteady, Fishface, Tiger Claw, and the Spectral Hand." Lisa said.

"Ok we only know a few of those guys." Lori said.

"Why would those four mutants work for Prisma when the Shredder's dead?" Leni asked.

"They miss fighting us?" Liam questioned.

"Guys, good news the Quadrant has just arrived and going to land in the forest." Keith said.

"Then let's go!" Lincoln said as the team heads straight to the forest.

Mallory is making angry grunts as she's pacing back and forth. "I can't believer that walking boulder betrayed us!" Mallory said.

"I wonder if her head got scrambled?" Willa asked.

"Who knows?" Kasha said.

Zaktan is roasting a sausage near a open fire. "Get use to it." Zaktan said.

"Where the hell is Avak?" Augustine asked.

Avak comes through a portal with a crate in his possession. "Where the hell have you been?" Mantax asked.

"Easy, getting better weapons. Raid the armoury of Cybertron, Hero's duty, even stole from the Kree." Avak explained.

"I'm impressed." said Prisma.

"I had some help from some Decepticons." Avak said. "I also have some anti-aircraft missiles to take down the heroes' ship.

"Cool, let's blow them to hell!" Cyclonus shouted.

"They're on their way!" A Changeling shouted.

"Good!" Avak shouted as he took out a missile launcher and aimed it at the Quadrant. "Happy landing." Avak fired the missiles and they all hit the Quadrant.

Meanwhile on the bridge, Star-Lord and Rocket are seeing that the ship is heading towards the ground. "We're going down!" Rocket shouted on a intercom.

The Quadrant crashed land and slid through the ground and took down a few trees, the ship came to a complete halt when it hits a a big tree.

A red forcefield immediately dispelled around the group and they saw Scarlett bring her hands down as she saw them all try to regroup from the wreckage.

"Everyone alright?" she asked as everyone shook it off and groaned as Arkayna held her arm in pain.

"Yeah," she said as before she took a step forward and gasped as she hit the floor and held her leg.

"Arkayna!" Em gasped as she, Zarya and Twilight ran towards her as she groaned and Cobalt ran towards her and examined her leg.

"I think it's broken," he said as Arkayna gasped.

"I have to help you guys," she said as she tried to stand up only to fall on her back again.

"You're not going anywhere, Dragon Mage," Scarlett said to her. "I can't let you fight in this condition."

"Are there any senzu beans?" Gali asked.

"We must of used up our last one to heal up back in Equestria." Krillin said.

"Damn it." Gali groaned. "Take Arkayna to the medical bay or what's left of it."

"Yes, ma'am," said Elsa as she picked up the Dragon Mage bridal style and carried her to what was left of the medical bay as Rocket groaned outwards.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rocket groaned outwards as he banged on the dashboard as they all regrouped and Scarlett pushed away the wreckage as she sighed.

"They got us good," Korra said to her as she sighed. "Any bright ideas, my Queen?"

"Of course," she said as she brought out her communicator. "A Protector never gives up."

"I think I have a good idea what you're thinking," Cole (conduit) said to her with a smile. "And I like it."

Scarlett then activated her communicator and pressed it to her ear. "Bismuth, this is Scarlett. We have a bad situation here. The Quadrant's destroyed and we're stuck in Royal Woods."

"Are the Wicked Nine safe?" Bismuth asked as Kratos examined the shelf and saw the three pieces of the Wicked Nine still intact and he nodded to her.

"They're fine. But we have no form of transportation. I need a ship to Royal Woods pronto," Scarlett said.

"Luckily for you, I have a secret project I've been working on for quite some time now," Bismuth smirked. "I just have to finish the tune-ups and it'll be right to you in, say... six to eight hours."

"Perfect," Scarlett said. "It gives us enough time to find the Wicked Nine piece her in Royal Woods as well as the Protector in hiding in time for you to get to us."

"See you soon," she said as she hung up and Scarlett looked at her allies still recovering from the wreckage of the Quadrant.

"Well, that sucked," Bayonetta scoffed as she flipped her hair.

"Understatement of the century," Rainbow Dash scoffed as she flapped in the air.

At least everyone is ok." Sandbar said.

"Except for the dragon mage who has a broken arm." Gallus pointed out.

"Okay minor setback." Sandbar said as he sees Deadpool twisting his own head back in place.

"Damn that was intense.

"Hey!" The Alliance all heard a voice and knew who it was, well some of them. It was the heroes of Royal Woods.

"What happened here?" Lori asked.

"Prisma happened!" Rocket shouted. "She shot us down!"

"The bad news is she's beyond repair." Isaac said.

"So you guys are stuck here in Royal Woods?" Ronnie Anne.

"That is correct until Bismuth arrives with a new ship." Sunset said.

"So who are the newbies?" Lynn asked.

"Oh my name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight introduced herself. "These are my friends Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer and Tempest Shadow."

"She looks scary." Lola whispered.

"Hi, I'm Silverstream!" Silverstream greeted as she was up in Stella's face. "That's Sandbar, Gallus, Ocellus, Smolder and Yona!"

"Nice to meet you." said Stella chuckling nervously.

"Greetings I am Emerald but you can call me Em." Em said. "This is Zarya, Piper, Proxima, and Eartha."

"Well Arkayna is in the medical bay." said Piper.

"Hey there." Carl flirted with Zarya.

"Don't even think about it!" Zarya replied back which caused Carl to pout.

"Besides she's a princess, she's out of your league." Gamora stated.

"She doesn't look like a princess." Lola said.

"We're missing the point." Tahu said. "Our ship is damaged and we're stuck in Royal Woods. The Toa Marhi, Rocket, Groot, Tempest, Proxima, Starlight, Lucy the Diclonii, Sandbar and his friends will stay here and protect the three items."

"You got it." said Rocket.

"Chrysta and I will look for the Protector of this world." said Scarlett.

Then the news comes on a screen and everyone looks at it. "This is breaking news. We have reports of monsters attacking Royal Woods." A reporter said as Vezok walked up the reporter and snarled at her, then attacked her while knocking out the camera.

"We have to deal with Prisma's army behind we find Queen Grimhlide's heart box and crown." Tahu said as he glared.

Meanwhile at Royal Woods retirement home. Albert stood in his room as he looked at his Enchantlet as he was contacted by Vega, Celestia, Betty and Queen Goodfey as they looked at him.

"Albert," Vega said as he nodded. "You know what to do."

"Yes, Vega," Albert said as he noticed Betty in the corner. "Elizabeth."

"Albert," Betty said with a nod.

"Just so you guys know, this is officially going to be my last mission as a Protector. The only reason I'm doing it in the first place, is because I didn't choose someone to take my place when we were in hiding. Most of you guys are still young and magic. You should be thinking about retirement too, Betty," Albert said.

"Hey, the one I wanted in my replacement was killed," Betty said. "Not that I would expect any different from you. You broke up with me because I was was too concerned with my duties to focus on our relationship."

"Um, last I checked darling, you were the one who broke up with me because I was emotionally unavailable for you," Albert scoffed.

"That was 20 years ago," Betty said.

"Enough," Queen Goodfey said. "So, who do you have in mind for your replacement?"

"She's young, dedicated, has a history of fighting since her mother was once a royal guard for the original Emerald Warrior. And to top it all off, she's a nurse," he said.

"Who?" Celestia asked.

"Well it's best not to say i'll have her contact you soon." Albert said.

"Well Albert, it was an honour working with you." said Celestia.

"It sure was." Albert sighed.

 **(We're watching a Christmas story and we saw the scene where that kid got his tongue stuck to a pole)**

 **Ronnie Anne: Reminds me of when Bobby did that.**

 **Bobby: That was one time!**

 **Ronnie Anne: You couldn't feel your tongue for a week! (Laughs)**

 **Muscle Man: That is so funny! (Laughs)**

 **Me: Sounds funny. Anyway I like to thank Ben10man for the scenes where the Quadrant crashed, Maggie's origin, Luna and Kole's chat, and Albert announcing his retirement. Please review.**


	19. Albert and a Casagrande secret

**(It's Christmas Eve and everyone is having a great time at a Christmas party)**

 **Me: So how's the egg nog?**

 **Rocket: Not bad, what's the secret?**

 **Zoidberg: I bathe in it.**

 **(Me and Rocket both spit out the egg nog)**

 **Me: Oh God!**

 **Rocket: That's disgusting!**

 **Me: (Grabs a beer and drinks it) I need to make sure Zoidberg doesn't bathe in it.**

 **Rocket: You should!**

 **Ronnie Anne: Chips aren't bad.**

 **Piper: I thought it would be insane and nuts?**

 **Cyrus: (Elemental warrior) Try New Year's Eve.**

 **Ron: (The Badass glitch) That's when things get insane.**

 **Me: Got that right guys.**

 **(Enjoy the Wicked Nine)**

In the city of Orchid Bay, an old woman was meditating by some candles with an inhale and an exhale as she sighed and clenched her fists when she felt a presence int he room before the candlelight briefly flickered and disappeared before instantly reigniting.

"Celestia," the old woman said with a sigh. "Why am I not surprised?"

"It's been a long time, Jasmine," Celestia said to her. "We need to talk."

"If it's about Protector business, you can forget it," Jasmine said. "I'm strictly retired. I'm too old to be doing stuff like this."

"It is about Protector business," Celestia said. "But I didn't come here for you, Jasmine. I came here for your granddaughter."

"Juniper?" Jasmine asked. "But she's-"

"The Te Xuan Ze," Celestia interrupted. "Your family has been directly involved in the affairs of the Protectors for five generations. And right now, all worlds are at stake, including the magical world."

"Even if she did join you, she can't exactly leave Orchid Bay," Jasmine said. "There's a barrier that ensures the Te Xuan Ze will always protect Orchid Bay until they pass the title onto an offspring."

"Hello," Celestia said. "You're speaking to one of the most powerful mages in the multiverse. I'm pretty sure that I can break that charm in about 10 minutes."

"Very well then." Jasmine said. "What do you need my granddaughter for? Did he return?"

"No the wicked nine." said Celestia.

"I see," Jasmine said with a nod as the door opened and a young Chinese American girl with a green shirt and blue jeans walked through and gasped when she saw the alicorn standing there.

"Ah-Mah?" she asked with her eye raised. "Am I hallucinating or is there a winged unicorn standing in the room?"

"She's an old friend," Jasmine sighed.

"You must be Juniper Lee," Celestia said as she bowed to her. "I am Celestia, an old...let's say associate of your grandmother."

"What's going on?" Juniper asked.

"Before your time the Te Xuan Ze before you have worked with these beings known as the Protectors who protect their locations. The Te Xuan Ze has been in affairs with them for five generations." said Jasmine. "Which is why they need you."

"Juniper," Celestia said stepping forward.

"Please. Call me June," she said.

"Very well, June," Celestia said. "This may hurt a bit so stay perfectly still."

June then sighed and closed her eyes as Celestia leaned forward and touched her horn to the young girl's forehead before a white glow enveloped her eyes and a golden glow enveloped June's body.

When the glow is over, June looked around and sees nothing changed her. "I don't feel different." June said.

"That's because I have altered the charm. You can leave Ofchid Bay as you pleased." Celestia explained.

"You mean I can leave Orchid Bay anytime I want?" June asked excited.

"Yes, And your first location will be a town called Royal Woods. An alliance of heroes from other worlds have arrived and they are not alone. Prisma, a former crystal maker has formed an army to find the items known as the Wicked Nine." Celestia explained as she showed June what's happening with her horn. "So far the Alliacne has found, the Falcon's eye from Shan Yu's sword, the Spindle from Maleficent's staff, and Mor'du's claw. Right now they are looking for Queen Grimhlide's crown and heart box."

"Ok former crystal maker, alliance, crown and heart box, got it." June said. Then Celestia opens a portal and June jumps in.

Back in Royal woods, the Alliance is heading towards the residential area. Vivian walks up to Paige and hands her a potion. "What's this?" Paige asked.

"The Same potion that turned turned me into a dragon." Vivian explained.

"You serious?" Paige asked. "You want me to become a dragon? Not going to happen Vivian."

"Just keep it, just in case." said Vivian.

"Fine! Or I'm giving it to Ronnie Anne." said Paige.

"Sorry I'm going to pass on that." said Ronnie Anne. "My mom would kill me if I become a dragon."

"You got that right Ronalda." Maria said as she walked with the group in her warrior outfit along with Lynn Sr and Rita. "So where's Scarlett?"

"She and Chrysta are looking for the protector of this world." said Emerald.

"There are protectors in other worlds?" Maria asked.

"Yeah so far Betty, Zarya's mom, and Twilight's teacher is the leader of the Protectors." said Emerald.

"There's Prisma's army!" Cyrus shouted.

"Thanks kid!" Deadpool shouted and took out his guns.

"Let's take down!" Tahu shouted as he took out his swords and charged towards the enemy.

The rest did the same and a whole battle broke out in the town. Gohan gives a storm creature a roundhouse kick and it crashes into a car. Lewa slashes his battle axes at the Changelings. Drax Runs towards a storm creature and stabs it. Eartha grabs a car and smacks Cyclonus with it.

Meanwhile over at Sunset Canyon retirement home, Dreadbane walked up to Sue. "May I help you?" Sue asked.

"I am looking for a protector?" Dreadbane said. "What room is he in?"

"Are you a family member?" Sue asked creeped out by Dreadbane's appearance.

Dreadbane grabs Sue by the neck and looks at her computer. "How does this thing work!?" Dreadbane demanded an answer.

"I'm more old fashioned." Albert shouted and aimed his shotgun at Dreadbane. "So you're looking for me huh?"

"Yes, come quietly or else she dies." Dreadbane threatens.

"To be honest, I don't even care her but the residents need her." Albert said.

"Really?!" Sue exclaimed.

Then an red energy blast hits Dreadbane in the face and knocks him out cold. Scarlett and Chrysta both walked in and Scarlett looked at Sue and shot a dragonfly at Sue's face, knocking her out.

"The Scarlett warrior? Am i right?" Albert asked.

"That's correct and you must be the protector of this world." Chrysta asked.

"Yes and it's my last mission. So what happened to Sue?" Albert asked.

"I erased her memory, she'll have no memory of this." Scarlett replied. "Anyway we need your help to find Queen Grimhlide's crown and heart box."

"Gladly." Albert nodded as he, Scarlett and Chrysta left the retirement home as he readied his shotgun and walked to the bus stop as they waited.

"We basically have all our rotten eggs in one basket," he told the two top-ranking Protectors. "The objective of our mission: blow up the basket."

Scarlett nodded as the bus rolled up. "Let Operation: Royal Hag commence."

"Royal Hag?" Albert raised an eyebrow.

"We're in Royal Woods and Grimhilde was a hag. Do the math," Chrysta explained, crossing her arms as the bus left the station. "Wait, why am I taking the bus when I can fly?"

"Because we're being kind to the old man," Scarlett said as she sat down and summoned a novel to her hands as she started reading. "Might as well relax. It's going to be a few minutes."

"So how are things in the Mystic Isles?" Albert asked.

"Fine, except for the whole Wicked nine thing." Chrysta replied.

"You know I heard stories about you and I was impressed." Albert told Scarlett.

"Thanks," Scarlett said with a smile as Albert nodded.

"Vega chose well in picking you and Sofia," he said. "I'd say the future of the Protectors is in good hands."

Chrysta shook her head with a smile as she stared out the window. "Humans. They always try to look on the bright side of everything. It gets so annoying sometimes."

"Just ignore her Albert. She's always like this." soar Scarlett.

"So who's in this alliance of yours?" Albert asked.

"Your grandchildren for starters," Scarlett said.

"My grandkids!?" Albert asked.

"Yes along with their friends, Maria, son in law and your daughter." said Scarlett.

"Rita's in this alliance?" Albert asked.

"You're surprised by this?" Scarlett asked, raising an eyebrow. "Rita and her husband were top soldiers for Queen Emerald. You're her father, you had to have known that."

"They retired to raise a family in a normal environment," Albert said.

"What can I say?" Chrysta said. "Things just have a way of coming around for family."

"How would you know?" Albert asked. "You don't have a family."

Chrysta gasped and started tearing up at that as she sat by the window as Albert gained a shocked look on his face.

"You didn't tell her?" Albert asked her as the fairy Protector nodded. "She's been a Protector for 10 years, almost as long as you, and you still have't told her?"

Scarlett then looked to her friend with concern, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You've always considered the Protectors your family, right?" Scarlett asked.

Chrysta nodded to her.

"We're all Protectors here, Chrysta. That makes us family in your eyes. You can tell me what happened."

"Well when I was a little fairy, I was raised by my parents until one day. " Chrysta said. "An angry ogre arrived and attacked my village, I escaped, but my parents didn't. I watched as the ogre slaughtered right in front of my eyes. The protectors came in and defeat the ogre, and they took me in and raised me." She finished as tears streamed down her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Albert said. "But if they were still here they would be proud of you."

Back with the alliance, as the battle raged on outside, Elena and Maria burst into the household with a sigh.

"Did we lose them?" Elena asked.

"I think so," Maria said as they looked upwards and saw the adults of the Cassagrande family there with their jaws wide open as they saw her.

"Uh..." Elena said. "...hi."

Rosa then stepped forward, wringing her hands together as she grazed her face. "Princess Elena? Is it really you?"

"Um yes, how do you know my name?" Elena asked.

"Well believe it or not we're from Avalor." said Hector.

"But I thought you were from Great Lake City?" Frida aksed.

"No Frida. That was a lie to protect ourselves." said Rosa.

"Speaking of which, Shuriki?"

"Dead," Elena said. "I killed her with this scepter."

"You haven't aged a day," Hector said.

"I was trapped in the amulet of Avalor for 41 years." said Elena. "Which is why I look 16 years old."

"So you were in this Amulet for 41 years?" Frida asked.

"My sister Isabel and grandparents both survived but casted into a painting." Elena explained. "The spell was casted by Alacazar."

"And the king and queen?" Carlos asked.

"They're dead, I am now the crowned princess of Avalor." Elena said.

"I am sorry for your loss." Rosa said. "They were good people."

"We get speak about this later, we have a battle to win." Maria said. But then Fetch gets thrown through a window.

"Are you okay?" Frida asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Fetch groaned as she got back up. "But you guys never seen me."

"Actually they're from Avalor." Maria said. "Even me."

"Do your kids know about it?" Fetch asked and the Casagrandes all nodded. "Wait you know that your kids are part of the Alliance?"

"We can speak about this later, we have a battle to win." Elena said and the three woman left the house to continue the fight.

 **Me:** **Hey guys. I want to wish you all a merry Christmas and Happy holidays. But before I sign out, I want to thank Ben10man for the scene where June is recruited by Celestia, Albert meeting Scarlett and Chrysta, and the Casagrandes revealing that they're from Avalor. Please review, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.**


	20. Paige's upgrade

**(I finished cleaning the base)**

 **Me: Well this place is finally cleaned up after the new year's party.**

 **(The alarm goes off and I groan)**

 **Me: Bring up the monitor.**

 **(The monitor comes down and it reveals a 9 year old boy with fair skin, idiot hair up the front, bangs covering the scar, light blue eyes, wears a black tee, white shirt with a silver hood, jeans, black sneakers and fingerless gloves)**

 **Me: Holy shit is that. Joe Sweetstone?!**

 **(I open the door to welcome Joe in)**

 **Joe: (Walks in) Hey Smoke long time no see.**

 **Me: What brings you here?**

 **Joe: Well as you Sea Eagle hasn't posted anything in three years and he deleted my story and other OCs' stories.**

 **Me: Yeah I think Peregrine is over at Ghost Archer's. Tell you what I can give you a place at the table,**

 **Joe: I don't know how to thank you.**

 **Me: Don't mention it.**

 **(Enjoy the Wicked Nine)**

The battle still raged on in the residential area, Jill is dodging D.U.P troops' gunfire. Rena Rogue is dodging all of Avak's shots. Sam shoots at Avak and takes him down.

"One down!" Sam said.

"I hate that bitch!" Avak said.

Venom is pinned down by Mantax. But Venom managed overpower Mantax and throws him to a car. Star-Lord is shooting down storm creatures.

"Anyone got a plan?" Miguel asked.

"Thinking of one!" Lincoln said and threw a green energy ball at a D.U.P troop.

"Well think faster!" Star-Lord shouted.

Just then when a storm creature walks up to Star-Lord and attempts to kill him until some thing kicks the storm creature in the face knocking it back. "What the hell?" He asked.

Star-Lord turns around and sees June standing there. "Who the hell are you?" Maggie asked.

"I'm Juniper Lee, but you can call me June." June introduced.

"I don't care." Maggie said.

Then Kasha lunges towards June, but she gives the cat person a roundhouse kick to the face.

Twilight took notice of June after blasting back a Changeling. "Who's the new girl?" She asked.

"Hey I'm just glad she's on our side!" Pohatu said as he blocked a storm creature's attack.

Deadpool was blasted in a house and lands in the living room. "My nuts." Deadpool groaned in pain.

Meanwhile with Scarlett, Albert and Chrysta are still on the bus. They see some explosions in the distance. "What the heck is going on over there?" The bus driver asked.

"Our stop!" Scarlett said, then she, Albert and Chrysta got off the bus and ran off to the fight.

"What the hell is wrong with those three?" The bus driver asked.

Paige is being cornered by two storm creatures until Twilight blasts them with her magic. "Thanks Twilight!" Paige shouted.

"Don't mention it." said Twilight.

Paige looks to her left and sees that Ronnie Anne and Lincoln being attacked by Necrafa. "I got to save them." said Paige.

"You sure about this Paige?" Twilight asked.

"I'm sure." Paige said.

Paige walks up to Necrafa and shoots an arrow from her bow. "Another child?" Necrafa asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Paige said as she opened the potion and drank it. She than got woozy and passed out.

"Is that normal?" Lincoln asked.

"How the heck should I know?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"If this is a joke this is bad comedy." Necrafa scoffed.

"You think?"

Necrafa looked to her right and sees a blue fire cyclone, once the cyclone clears, there stood light blue dragon with a yellow underbelly with horns about a foot in diameter behind her and wings about 5 feet long behind her back as she then roared at Necrafa, a stream of blue fire coming from her mouth at that as Ronnie Anne's jaw dropped at Paige's new powers.

"Wow," Ronnie Anne said before turning to her boyfriend with a smirk. "Look at the women in your life, your sisters are all warriors and mages, I'm a warrior myself, Maggie's a witch, and now your former crush is a dragon girl. What are the odds?"

"Just hope Cristina doesn't have any abilities." said Lincoln.

"Nah, Emerald, Cobalt or Scarlett have no interest in her." Ronnie Anne stated.

"I need backup from new dragon!" Necrafa shouted.

"Let's give Paige a hand!" Lincoln shouted as he took out his swords and they were surrounded in green energy.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes as she twirled her sais in her hands. "You are such a lame-o."

"I love you too," Lincoln laughed as they joined Paige as she stared at them.

"I'm gonna need some help. I still have to get used to this new body," she said as she tried flexing her new tail and wings.

"Sorry Paige!" Ronnie Anne said as she lunges towards Eartha and stabs her in the arm with her sai.

"Your weapons are useless!" Eartha said.

Lincoln slashes Necrafa's face with his energy blades and leaves a mark on her face. "Nice Lincoln. Now it's my turn!" Paige showed.

 **(Me playing Resident Evil 2 remake)**

 **Jay: Hey Smoke there's some kid in kitchen eating a sandwich.**

 **Me: That's Joe Sweetstone, once owned by Sea Eagle but he's been inactive for 3 years. So I gave him a home here.**

 **Jay: That's Nice Of you. (Sees a licker) that is not nice.**

 **Me: Nope. But I want to thank Ben10man for Paige's transformation and such. Please review.**


	21. Crown and Heart Box found

**(Me, Bender, and Rocket are watching Hot Fuzz)**

 **Rocket: This is pretty funny.**

 **Me: Hell yeah it is. It's a parody of police and action movies.**

 **Bender: These cops are pretty stupid.**

 **Me: Yeah I know. Next up will be Shaun of the Dead.**

 **Rocket: Sounds like fun.**

 **Me: Anyway here's the new chapter of the Wicked Nine.**

 **(Enjoy the Wicked nine)**

Meanwhile at the crash site of the Quadrant, Spike is bringing Arkayna some water. "I wish I can help the others." Arkayna said.

"I know but there's no healing items." Spike stated.

"I know but I feel so useless." Arkayna said.

"But I'm sure something will help you out." Spike said.

"I hope so." Arkayna sighed.

Nuparu is in the portal room looking at the damaged portal. "Fixing the portal?" Nuparu looked behind him and sees Jaller.

"Yeah, I think can use some of the remaining power to bring Rapunzel to heal Arkayna's injury and maybe some reinforcements." Nuparu explained.

"You sure that's a good idea? We don't know if it's going to work?" Jaller said.

"We have to give it a shot." Nuparu said.

"We need some of the power to find the Wicked Nine." Jaller said.

"I'm well aware of that. That's why I'll be reserving power." Nuparu replied. "Besides I'll be careful."

"Whatever." Jaller said and walked away.

Tempest is keeping an eye for anything coming towards the damaged ship. "Anything?" Rocket asked.

"Nothing yet." Tempest said. "Where's Groot?"

"Playing his game of course." Rocket replied. "I had to place the traps with Kongu."

Then he hears beeping from Rocket's badge and he smirks. "Looks like I got my catch of the day." Rocket said as he Tempest run to the beeping.

The two approaches a net in a tree and they see three kids." "What the hell is going on?!" The girl wearing a blue hoodie asked.

"You walked right into my trap!" Rocket said.

"Is that a raccoon?" A tan skinned boy asked.

Rocket glared at the kid who said but Tempest steps in to get some answers. "Who are you? What brings you here and how did you get this location?" Tempest asked.

"I'm Nikki, this is Sameer and Casey." Nikki explained. "We're friends with Ronnie Anne."

"Wait you're friends with Ronnie Anne?" Rocket asked.

"Yes!" Sameer shouted.

"Release them." Tempest said.

Rocket nodded and pressed a button and the net turns off and falls down to the ground.

"Now tell me everything." Rocket said.

* * *

Back in the suburbs the battle is still raging on. Tahu stabs a storm creature in the chest, Ash shoots a storm creature with his shotgun. Aqua slashes her keyblade on the changelings. Tazma blocks off Kai's and Anna's fire attacks. "You missed!" Tazma mocked.

Then Gohan teleports behind Tazma and elbows her in the back of the head. "Nice." Deadpool said.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne fighting against a storm creature, but then something hits them both in the back of the head. Lincoln gets back up and sees Chandler in his warrior outfit. But he was not alone, there is a 11 year old girl with long brown hair, a band air on the right side of her face. Wearing a dark grey bodysuit with pale blue on some parts of the suit. She is even armed with a mace.

"Chandler!" Lincoln glared.

"Bonnie!" Ronnie Anne glared.

"S'up Ronnie Anne." Bonnie said and swing her mace downward but Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both rolled out of the way of the attack and they both get up.

"So let me guess Chandler trained you for revenge?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes and we both hate you and your girlfriend." Bonnie said.

"Well we hate you both." Ronnie Anne said.

"That was lame!" Bonnie replied.

Meanwhile with Prisma and Mamanu, she managed to get the locations of Queen Grimhlide's crown and heart box. "I got their locations we need to retreat!" Prisma said.

"I'm on it." Mamanu said and fired a flare in the air.

The villains all looked up in the air and see the flare. "Let's get out of here!" Avak said. They all run away from the residential area.

"They're running away!" Stella said.

When Mamanu is running away, some rope grabs Mamanu. "Don't leave. The party just got started." Scarlett said with Chrysta and Albert by her side.

"Dad/Pop Pop!?" Rita and the Loud kids all gasped. "We can explain!"

"No need Scarlett has told me everything." Albert said as he revealed his enchantlet.

"You're the Protector!?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes I am. I'll explain later." Albert said.

"That'll wait. We need to get some answers out of Mamanu." Scarlett said.

"I managed to get their locations." Zane said and showed a hologram of two red dots on a blue map.

"That's Ahola beach and Dairyland!" Luna said.

"Good, Deadpool, Aqua, Bobby, Ronnie Anne and I will get some answers from Mamanu." Scarlett said.

* * *

Scarlett glared as she paced around the living room of the Santiago/Cassagrande household as everyone present looked at Mamanu.

She looked at the bottle of tequila in her hand and shook her head as she took a swig of the tequila and glared at Mamanu.

"Do any of you guys know why the measurement of alcohol strength is called 'proof?'" she asked as everyone shook their heads as Scarlett sighed. "It comes from the old days when pirates wanted to test the strength of their rum. They'd poor it over gunpowder and if the gunpowder burned when they lit it, they considered it 'proof' that their rum was nice and strong."

She then walked over to Mamanu and glared as she splashed her with the tequila and poured a bit of it over her head.

"Hey! Watch your manners!"

"Now, I don't have any gunpowder on me," Scarlett said as she glared at the sorceress before her and snapped her fingers and a flame appeared in her hand. "But I'm pretty sure that you'll make just as impressive a sound when I light your butt on fire. Or... you can tell me where the crown is at Dairyland. Now."

"You better tell her." Bobby said.

"This is your last chance." Scarlett warned.

"You're bluffing I doubt you'll burn me with the information you'll need." Mamanu said.

"Oh I tell her unless you want to reenact the opening to that Evil Dead remake." Deadpool said.

Mamanu gulped as Scarlett glared.

"You know fully well that I am completely capable of getting that information with or without you," Scarlett said. "If you value your life, then you'll tell me."

"You'd really be willing to do that?"' Mamanu asked, sweating as Scarlett approached.

"These guys have their way of being Protectors, I have mine," Scarlett said. "Did you ever stop to realize why I recruited the particular warriors I did? I do what needs to be done to protect the multiverse. And if that means I have to slash and burn my way through every criminal worthy of the death penalty, so be it."

"...Okay, I'll tell you! It's at the peak of the Milkshaker! Just spare me!"

"Good," Scarlett said, in a suddenly better mood as she diminished her flame and sighed. "Let's move out."

"Yes, ma'am," Bobby said as he got on his gear and followed her.

"What about me? I'm still tied up!" Mamanu asked.

"You claim to be such a great and powerful sorceress. Get yourself out," Deadpool said as Ronnie Anne sighed before she spat onto the floor next to her.

"Before you leave Scarlett." Rosa said and handed some Tupperware of food.

"So we're just gonna leave her here?" Aqua asked.

"Don't worry I sprinkled her with enough crazy crystals that last about 24 hours." Scarlett said. "I contacted some soldiers to pick her up."

"Besides we'll keep an eye on her." Frida said.

"Cool." Deadpool said and then Ronnie Anne gets a text.

"Everyone is at the meeting place." Ronnie Anne said.

"Good let's go." Scarlett said as Scarlett and the gang walk away.

* * *

The alliance all met all Lynn's table after the battle in the suburbs. They look and see Scarlett, Deadpool, Santiagos and Casagrandes walk in. "About time you guys showed up." said Rainbow Dash.

"What took you so long?" Riku asked.

"Getting some information." Deadpool Said as he sat at a booth. "We even know the location of the Wicked Nine."

"Well half." Albert corrected.

"Say what now?" Deadpool asked.

"Well the crown and the heart box that was made for Snow White's count as one." said Albert.

Scarlett then looked to Lynn Sr. as he entered from the kitchen.

"If we save the multiverse, do I eat here free on my next visit?"

"Darling," Lynn, Sr. smiled. "If you save the multiverse, you eat here free for the rest of your life."

Jenny smiled and then sighed as she looked downwards as Carol looked to her.

"You okay?" Carol asked her as Jenny smiled.

"Yeah," Jenny said. "It's just that I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. I've spent my entire life, five whole years (if you can call that a life), doing exactly what my mom (if you can call her that) told me to do. I don't know the difference between who I am and my software."

"You are Jenny Wakeman, a teenage robot who saved the world bunch of times. You even got Vexus dethroned from her planet, you managed to outsmart this robot that programs to destroy weapons. But you have free will." Carol said.

"Yeah, I did all that stuff," Jenny said, brushing her arm. "But that's just the thing. Nora programmed me to be a crime-fighting robot. I was created with the sole intention of saving the world. I feel like I didn't do all that stuff because I wanted to, but because that's what my programming tells me to do."

"Oh," Carol said as Jenny sighed.

"You organic beings have it easy," Jenny said. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have free will because then I wouldn't have to question my own identity."

"Tell you what after we get these items I'll help you out with the free will stuff." Carol said.

"Thanks Carol." Jenny smiled.

Paige now back to human form, is eating some cheese sticks, then she burps and black smoke comes of her mouth. "Great how am I supposed to tell my parents that I'm half dragon?"

"Not sure, but try not to burn Becky." Lori said.

"Ok listen up! We have two objects to find, Scarlett has managed to get the location of the crown in Dairyland and the Heart box is in Ahola beach." Tahu said.

"So we have to reach them before Prisma's forces get them?" Shantae asked.

"Yes, I'll take a team to Ahola beach and Scarlett will take a team to Dairyland." Tahu said. "Now let's go!"

 **(We finished Shaun of the dead)**

 **Me: I liked Hot Fuzz better.**

 **Rocket: Really you liked that better than Shaun of the dead?**

 **Me: It was more enjoyable.**

 **Rocket: Whatever you say.**

 **Me: Oh yeah I'm planning on doing a one shot story for St. Patrick's Day. It involves Bender beating up that Leprechaun from those horror movies after finding his pot of gold.**

 **Bender: Neat let's get started.**

 **Me: We will but first. I like to thank Ben10man for scene where Scarlett gets information from Mamanu and Jenny and Carol's talk. Please review.**


	22. The battle at the park and beach P1

**(Me playing Resident Evil 2 (2019)**

 **Me: I really need to get some of the DLCs for this.**

 **(Sees that there's someone at the door)**

 **Me: Who is it?**

 **Delsin: It's just me.**

 **Me: Hey dude.**

 **Delsin: I see you got Resident Evil 2.**

 **Me: Yeah it was either this, Jump Force or Devil May Cry 5.**

 **Delsin: Can I give it a try?**

 **Me: Sure. (Passes the controller)**

 **(Enjoy the new chapter of The Wicked Nine)**

Tahu and his squad have reach Aloha beach. "So this is Aloha beach?" Gamora asked.

"Looks that way." Lewa said.

"Scarlett we have arrived in Aloha beach over. What's your status?" Tahu asked through his badge.

"My team and I are approaching Dairyland even as we speak." Scarlett replied.

"Good to hear." Tahu replied, then he's getting another call. "Hang on I got another call." Tahu said and answered the other line. "What is it Rocket?"

"Good news, Nuparu got Team Sonic, Starfox, Xiaolin Dragons, Spider-Man, Fry, Bender, Leela, Bumblebee, Arcee, Josh, Nino and Chloe to this world, I'm sending them to either Scarlett or your team." Rocket said. "Oh and Nebula decided to join the party."

"Good to hear, we need all the help we need." Scarlett said on a three way channel.

"Bad news it fried up the portal in the process." Rocket said. "Oh which one of you assholes have Ronnie Anne?"

"That would be me." Scarlett sighed in response.

"Good tell her I have three friends that know her and somehow they have weapons and call themselves the Great Lake City defenders." Rocket said. "Holy crap that is a stupid name."

"Don't lay a finger on them. I will deal with them and Ronnie Anne myself." Scarlett said.

* * *

"Roger that." Rocket said and pressed a button on his badge. "Queen bitch."

"I heard that!" Scarlett shouted causing Rocket's eyes to widen.

Rocket quickly presses the button his badge ending the call. "Great I'm going to have that up my ass." Rocket groaned. "Tempest listen up, Scarlett is going to dealing with our guests. So you can lay off them."

"Very well." Tempest said.

Then Rocket sees a black and white butterfly landing next to a control panel. "Ivy you need a better calling call." Rocket said.

"Scarlett called me about an important mission that puts the multiverse at risk." Ivy said.

"Yeah you remember Prisma right?" Rocket asked.

"Of course, but didn't her master crystal get shattered?" Ivy asked.

"Well she was after these things called the Wicked Nine." said Rocket.

"Oh yes, I did my research on them so I can claimed those for myself." Ivy said. "You know back in my Evil days."

"Ok then. So how did you get here?" Rocket asked.

"Nettle and I used our magic to teleport to your location." Ivy explained.

"Good to hear. Anyway we have some new faces I want you to meet." Rocket said.

* * *

Scarlett's team have arrived in Dairyland. "So this is Dairyland? Let's fill our enemies' blood in milk cans." Deadpool said.

"Good one." Luan said.

"Ok so the crown is on a ride called the milkshaker." Rion asked.

"Yes, we need to retrieve it before anyone else does." Scarlett said.

"We know." Deadpool replied.

"Let's go." Scarlett said and they entered the amusement park. But they were cut off by a concrete wall.

"The park's closed." Augustine said as she revealed herself.

"Oh shit." said Deadpool.

* * *

Back at Aloha beach, Tahu and his squad are walking towards the beach, until a laser nearly hits Applejack. They all look up and see Necrafa.

"Not another step more." said Necrafa.

"Try this!" Ash said as he took out his shotgun and shoots at Necrafa.

Then the skeleton army charges towards the squad. "Let's take these boneheads out!" Star-Lord said.

Both forces charged at each other and began the fight. Jenny is shooting down Changelings, Krillin throws a destructo disc at the skeleton warriors. Applejack lassos a changeling to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile at Dairyland another fight broke out, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were fighting off against Chandler and Bonnie. Adam is fighting off Thok with his staff. Ladybug whacks her Yo-yo at some D.U.P troops.

Elena is sword fighting with some skeleton warriors, just then out of nowhere she was grabbed by a man with bald and wrinkled skin, wearing a winged suit, which is primarily black and light green with silver trim. The wings on the suit are retractable, and are wider than a man's height when fully extended.

"Let me go!" Elena shouted.

"As you wish." Vulture said and released Elena, causing her to fall. But she was saved by some webs.

"I believe the word is thanks for the save." Elena looked up and sees a 23 year old man with a bodysuit with blue, red and white colours, with a white spider in the back and chest.

"Thanks Spider-Man." Elena said. She looks and sees Team Sonic, Xiaolin Dragons, and Jīn Leopard at the scene.

(A/N: This is the Spider-Man from the PS4 game)

Then a bald man with fair skin, wearing a black leather jacket, yellow wife-beater, dark green cargo pants, and black boots flies in and shoots lightning at the two.

"Electro!" Spider-Man glared.

"He's not the only one." They looked and see a Asian man in a suit that resembles the negative version of a photo with black skin, white hair, and wearing a white suit.

"Martian Lee." Spider-Man gasped.

"It's Mister Negative now!" He growls and takes out his sword.

"This will not end well!" Omi said.

"No it will not." said Sonic.

 **(We get to Mr. X )**

 **Delsin: Oh crap this guy!**

 **Me: I'm sure we can handle it! Anyway you readers please review.**


	23. The battle at the park and beach part 2

**(Me playing Cuphead)**

 **Me: Man this is hard!**

 **(My alarm goes off)**

 **Me: The evil Queen escape from the mirror prison. I better assemble a team!**

 **(Enjoy the Wicked Nine)**

Tahu is avoiding all of Cyclonus' shots and takes cover behinds wall. Then all of a sudden a robotic grabs Tahu by the neck and lifts him up and it reveals to be a middle aged man with fair skin, dark brown balding hair, wearing a dark green body suit lined with a black polymer, along with round welding goggles. From the center of his lower back are four long mechanical arms, comprised of a black polymer. At the end of each claw are two sets of four sharp claws, the larger of which are tipped yellow.

"Greetings hero! My name is Otto Octavius But you can call me Doctor Octopus." said Doctor Octopus.

Then Doctor Octopus throws Tahu to a wall. Pohatu takes down some Changelings and then he sees a man extremely tall and incredibly muscular. Much of his body is covered in a gray armor suit designed after a rhino, which includes two metallic horns on his helmet and he was coming towards the Toa of Stone.

"Whoa!" Pohatu's eyes widened and jumped over the brute and the brute hits a wall.

"No one avoids the Rhino!" Rhino shouted.

"Well I just did!" Pohatu said.

Just then a man wearing an armoured suit that resembles a scorpion, primarily dark green with a black underskin, with vermilion optic lenses. The Scorpion suit has three fingers on each hand, two claws on each foot, and a long extensible tail which serves as Scorpion's main weapon, shows up and glared at Pohatu.

"Ok where does Prisma finds these guys!?" Pohatu groaned.

"Beats me?" Gohan shrugs.

The Scorpion lunges towards Pohatu until a blaster shot hits Scorpion. Pohatu looks and sees Bender armed with a blaster with Fry, Leela, Bumblebee, Arcee, Carapace, and Queen Bee by his side. "Nice of you to show up Bender." said Pohatu.

Then an electric blast hits Dreadbane and she tumbles to the ground. The shooter revealed herself from a rock and it was Nebula. "Is that woman bald?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, that's Nebula she's Gamora's adopted sister." Sunset explained.

Back in Dairyland Ladybug and Jīn Leopard are battling against Mallory, Delsin is shooting smoke shots at the D.U.P troops. Spider-Man web throws a trash can at Tazma. Albert took out a blaster and open fire on the D.U.P agents.

Drake and Barbara stood side by side to each other when a swarm of black and white butterflies suddenly appeared and cycloned around before dispersing to reveal none other than Princess Ivy in her fighter garb.

She gave a sly smile behind her as Drake sighed in relief.

"Hey, Auntie," he said.

"How's my favourite nephew and niece?" Ivy asked.

"We're fine." Barbara said.

"Now let's deal with them together." Ivy said.

Back to Aloha beach Onua is struggling against the Rhino, Bumblebee and Arcee are battling against Cyclonus. June is thrown towards a shop by Dreadbane. But when she noticed something from afar at a restaurant and she gasps.

"The heart box!" June shouted.

Necrafa looked ahead and glares at June. Both of them run/fly towards the Heart Box. But June lunges towards the box and grabs it, but when Necrafa approaches June, June squirts hot sauce into Necrafa's eyes and runs away.

"She has the heart box." said Tahu as he blocked an attack from a skeleton warrior. "Lucy! Get us out of here!"

Tahu's squad all teleported out of Aloha beach. Once the heroes are gone, Necrafa's vision comes back and she sees that the heroes are gone. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Necrafa shouted.

"Well that sucks!" Avak said.

Back at Dairyland, Scarlett's group, Paige in dragon form is flying around while trying to learn to fly and avoiding Vulture's attacks.

Ronnie Anne took a look and sees that Paige is in trouble. "I gotta help her." said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne climbs on the milkshake stand and waits for Paige to come towards her. Then she jumps on Paige's back. "What the heck?!" Paige exclaimed.

"Just shut up and fly straight!" Ronnie Anne said.

Paige nodded and flew towards the milkshaker. But Rainbow Dash tackles Vulture to the ground. "There's the crown!" Paige said as she spots the crown on top of the ride.

Tazma teleports on top of the ride and grabs the crown. Both Paige and Ronnie Anne both charged at Tazma with glares in their eyes. "What are those fools doing!?" Tazma asked.

Once the two were close, Ronnie Anne tackles Tazma and her grip is loosen and the crown is left in the air but Paige grabs the crown and Ronnie Anne too. Tazma fell down and landed on a stand.

The two landed on the ground and Paige returned to her human form. "That was awesome!" Paige shouted, then she burps and smokes comes out of her nose. "How am I suppose to tell my parents that I'm half dragon?"

"I have no idea, but good luck with that." said Ronnie Anne.

"We have the crown, let's go everyone!" Scarlett told everyone.

Everyone in Scarlett's group headed straight to the exit. "It was a honour working with you Pop Pop." Lincoln said.

"Glad you like it kiddo, because I'm retiring." said Albert.

"Really?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting too old for this." Albert said.

"Lucy take us back to the Quadrant!" Scarlett said and everyone in Scarlett's group teleported.

"They got away." said Mallory.

"No worries. We know where they are." said Prisma.

 **(I enter the hanger with Delsin, Fetch, Eugene and the Maximals)**

 **Me: Ok we're after the Evil Queen. She's the mother of Raven Queen. So we're going to Ever After High to get their help.**

 **Eugene: What is she after?**

 **Me: I have no idea. But I hope it's not the Infinity stones.**

 **Rattrap: That'll be a nightmare.**

 **Me: You got that right. It would be a nightmare.**

 **Silverbolt: Perhaps we should get some information.**

 **Me: Yeah I know. But first, I like to thank Ben10man for Ivy appearing in front of Drake and Barbara. You readers please review.**


	24. New ship

( **We arrive at Ever After High and find Raven)**

 **Raven: I see that you heard the news?**

 **Silverbolt: Correct.**

 **Me: Rhinox is trying to track her location.**

 **Raven: That's good. Should I get some help?'**

 **Me: Yes. Whoever you can.**

 **(Enjoy the Wicked nine)**

The heroes are back at the crash site of the Quadrant. "Hey welcome back, nothing much happened here. Except for some guests that Scarlett needs to talk to." Rocket said.

"Perfect. But now we need to wait for Bismuth to come with our ride." Scarlett said.

Rocket sees that June is among the crowd. "So who's the new girl?" Rocket asked.

"This is Juniper Lee. Her grandmother knew the Protectors." said Albert.

"You are the Protector?" Tempest asked.

"In this world yes." Albert said.

"Did mom knew about this?" Rita asked.

"No she didn't. I didn't wanted her to know because she worries. Besides I didn't want her to know about the existence of other worlds because in a way I would be putting herself in danger." said Albert. "I even had to to do the same for you Rita."

"That's nice and all but we have no ship!" Rocket shouted.

"Clam down Rocket, I'm sure Bismuth will be here with the new ship." said Scarlett.

"I am Groot." said Groot.

"What is it buddy?" Rocket asked.

They Latin-American man with black shaggy hair, mustaches and beard. He wears light green t-shirt, a stetoscope, blue jeans, white socks and red shoes walks through the woods. "Is everyone alright?" He asked.

Nebula grabbed the man by the throat and lifts him in the air. "Who are you and how did you know about this location?" Nebula asked.

"Stand down, he's a friend." Gamora said. "This is Roberto Santiago Sr."

"I thought he was dead?" Goku asked.

"Well you fought wrong." Roberto said.

"I am Groot." Groot waved.

"It's a long story." Maria said.

"You have tell them my favourite part." said Rocket.

"That can wait Rocket. Our ride's here." said Scarlett.

The Alliance all look and Star-Lord couldn't believe his eyes. "Is that what I think it is?" Star-Lord asked.

"What is it?" Sandbar asked.

"That's Yondu's ship." said Star-Lord. "Bismuth recreated it."

The Ravager ship managed to use a tractor beamed the whole team up in the meeting room where Bismuth, the Crystal Gems, Ninja Turtles, Mighty Mutanimals, Deku, Kacchan, Shouto, Uravity, Ingenium, Creati, Red Riot, Froppy, and James.

"Welcome aboard your new ship!" Steven said.

Bismuth," Chrysta said with a nod as Bismuth nodded to her.

"It's almost exactly like the old one," Rocket said in awe as Groot's jaw opened.

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"How did you..." Star Lord asked Bismuth.

"I was poking around the other day and I discovered the blueprints for the Ravager's ship that was destroyed. It took me a few months to finish but it was worth it," Bismuth said as she wiped some oil from her cheek with a smile. "Man I do good work."

This is like the one I grew up on." Star-Lord smiled.

"It's like the ship never got blown up."Rocket said. "I wish Yondu was still alive to see this."

"Yeah he would love this." Star-Lord sighed. "But he gave his life to save mine."

"Of course I had to add my own touch to it so that Stakar Ogord couldn't copyright me, so you'll notice that I replaced the Ravager Symbols with the symbols of the alliances," Bismuth stated.

"Good call," Rocket said as Zarya smiled as she kicked back in a chair with a sigh.

"I could get used to this," she said as Tahu looked around.

"This thing is big enough to hold the entire alliance," he said.

Of course it does. I even added some sleeping quarters imtead of sleeping like hamsters, training hall, mess hall, weapons hall all that stuff." said Bismuth. "Even a medical bay."

"As long I'm not bunking with Lynn she snores." said Lincoln.

"No I don't!" Lynn shouted.

"He's right junior." Lynn Sr. said.

"I can hear you from the other side of Elm Reef." Karai said.

On the ship, Albert sighed as he took off his enchantlet with a sigh. Maria then walked up to him with a smile.

"Are you certain you're not coming with us?" Maria asked as Albert nodded. "You are the Protector of this world."

"Positive," Albert said. "I'm officially retired. And I'm not the Protector of this world." He then took the enchantlet and put it around Maria's wrist as it adjusted to fit her's perfectly as she looked up at him, shocked. "You are."

"Me?!" Maria asked. "No I think you should give it to your daughter or grandkids."

"I didn't want my grandkids or my daughter to find out about this. Besides I think you have what it takes." Albert said. "Now I better get back before six or else Sue will kick me out."

"I won't let you down, Albert," Maria said as Albert nodded.

"Chrysta agreed to train you to be a Protector while you're on the ship," Albert explained. "Good luck."

Bismuth then activated the teleporter, which teleported him right back to his room.

"I can't believe my dad was a protector." Rita sighed.

"I have a new duty." said Maria. "Nurse and protector."

"Don't worry you'll do fine." said Sofia.

"Our Mom's a Protector, too," Zarya said as she and Arkyana stood next to Rita. "So we kind of feel what you're feeling right now about your dad."

"So is Betty." Delsin sighed.

"Alright let's fly a-holes!" Star-Lord said and the ship takes off.

Star-Lord and Rocket entered the bridge and they both sighed. "I know it's been 6 hours but I miss the bridge." Rocket said.

"I know the feeling Rocket." Star-Lord said.

"Time to fly." Star-Lord and Rocket said as the two ran to the pilot seat and began to fight over the seat until Bismuth walks onto the Bridge.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Bismuth asked.

"Stay out of this Rainbow Brite!" Star-Lord shouted.

"Yeah what Quill said!" Rocket said.

"You two flying my ship!?" Bismuth asked. "No! I'm flying this ship."

"What?!" Star-Lord and Rocket asked.

"I've been flying since I was ten years old." Star-Lord said.

"I've been designed to fly a ship!"

"Well tough luck boys. I built this ship with my bare hands and with the help of some workers. Now get out of my seat!" Bismuth said.

Both Star-Lord and Rocket both exit the bridge while glaring at Bismuth. "Oh real mature guys give me the finger!" Bismuth exclaimed as she walked towards the captain's chair and sits down. "Something tells me I'm getting a turd in my pillow."

Maria brought in Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Carlota, CJ, Carl and Carlitos in into another room. "So why did you call us here Aunt Maria?" Carlota asked.

"Well we have something to tell you." said Maria and showed a video link showing the Hector, Rosa, Frida and Carlos.

"Um this is a dream!" Ronnie Anne panicked.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked.

"Pretending we don't exist and neither does this team." said Ronnie Anne.

"Actually we know." Frida said.

"You know?" Carl asked. "How long?"

"Since the beginning," Rosa said as Emerald walked in with a sigh.

"You have me to thank for that," she said. "You see, the leaders of the Alliance keep files on the backgrounds of each and every soldier in it. Upon researching the Cassagrande family, I discovered that they had ties to Avalor."

"So you told them about it? Do you know how hard we work to keep this Alliance a secret?" Carlotta asked.

"Do you know how pestering and overprotective your family is?" Emerald asked. "I've seen how they get, especially when you're away. For me and Scarlett to finalize your membership, I had to tell them."

"And the Kents?" Carlota asked.

"They have no other connections to the Magical Fantasy World that I know of," Emerald said. "And of course, Rita and Lynn Sr. have ties to my family as well."

"So wait our family has ties with Avalor?" Bobby asked.

"That's where me and Carlos were born there." said Maria. "And no we're not moving back there."

"Oh thank goodness." Bobby and Ronnie Anne sighed in relief.

"We has to flee from Avalor because of Shruki." Hector explained. "But Princess Elena killed her."

"I knew Matteo's grandfather, he taught me a lot of things about magic. He created the portal to Great Lakes City to start a new life." Rosa explained.

"Well that explains how you got there." Ronnie Anne said.

Star-Lord and Rocket are in the cargo bay with vodka that Rocket stole from Seattle. "Birthday cake vodka?" Star-Lord asked.

"I saw this bottle and I wanted to know if our vomit will taste good." Rocket said.

"That's just dumb Rocket." Star-Lord said. "Didn't you steal any glasses?"

"Aw crap!" Rocket shouted. But he hears a snicker not too far from the duo. "You hear that?"

"I heard it too." Star-Lord said as he took his blasters out.

Star-Lord and Rocket both look around the cargo bay. Then they both hear a burp coming from a random box, they walk up the box and Star-Lord grabs a crowbar and opens the crate to see a 12 year old light-skinned girl with long brunette hair, no eyelashes and freckles. She wears a blue long-sleeved shirt, black shorts, pink headband, white earrings, red socks, and black boots.

"Um hi." She said.

 **(We're at the ship and see see Raven with Apple, Jillian, Maddie, and Cerise)**

 **Raven: Sorry this is all I can get. Have you found my mom?**

 **Me: Just in time, she's in Japan.**

 **Cerise: Japan? What is she after?**

 **Me: No idea but we'll find out when we find her.**

 **Rattrap: Well there's a High School filled with super powered teenagers.**

 **Me: Sounds like X-men. But let's go! Oh before I sign off, I would like to thank Ben10man for the scene where the Ravager ship appears, the Casagrandes and Santiago kids know about their heritage, and finally Albert making Maria a protector. Please review.**


	25. Downtime part 1

( **We made it to the school in Japan)**

 **Cerise: What is this school?**

 **?: This is a school for heroes in training.**

 **Rattrap: Who the heck are you?**

 **Deku: My name is Izuku Midoriya, but my hero name is Deku.**

 **Me: Nice to meet you. I'm Smoke, this Optimus Primal, Rhinox, Cheetor, Blackarachnia, Rattrap, Silverbolt, Delsin, Fetch, Eugene, Apple White, Raven Queen, Ashlynn Ella, Briar Beauty, Maddie Hatter and Cerise Hood.**

 **Raven: My mom escaped the Mirror prison and she's after something.**

 **Deku: What is she after?**

 **Me: I have no idea. But we need some help.**

 **(Enjoy the Wicked Nine)**

Scarlett is in another room talking with the three kids that Rocket caught, speaking of Rocket, he and Star-Lord walk in with the girl that found in the cargo bay. "Another one?" Scarlett groaned.

"Yeah and I have no clue how she got on board this ship and ended up in the cargo bay." Rocket said.

"What were you two doing down there?" Scarlett asked.

"Drinking cake flavoured vodka." Rocket rolled his eyes.

"You too just became sad." Scarlett shook her head. "Anyway what's your name?"

"Name's Sid Chang." Sid greeted. "I moved to Great Lake City about a few months ago, the three guys teleported here but got separated and I found your ship and Ronnie Anne."

"Get Ronnie Anne right away." Scarlett said.

"Yes, ma'am," Star-Lord said as he walked off.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln walked into the room as Sid looked at her and smiled.

"Sid?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Hey, Santiago," she said as the two hugged. "You just can't shake your friends, can you?"

"No I cannot. This is my boyfriend, Lincoln Loud."

"Boyfriend?" Sid asked. "Tell me everything!"

"She will after how did these guys and you found out about our ship!" Rocket asked.

"Ok that's Sid, Nikki, Sameer and Casey my friends Great Lakes city." said Ronnie Anne.

"I guess keeping secrets does run in the family." said Scarlett. "But that's not all she's hiding."

"What there's more?" Star-Lord asked.

Scarlett knelt down to the Hispanic girl's level and smiled.

"I practice more than my fair share of magic, as you are all very well aware," Scarlett said. "And I'm drawn to magic energy like a moth to a flame. And you, my friend, are absolutely reeking of it."

"Fine, I've been keeping it a secret until I learned how to control it, but no use hiding it." Ronnie Anne sighed. "A few weeks after we defeated Obsidian, I was walking through this flower field on Elm Reef until Chandler attacked me for the death of his master. We fought and a lot of pollen was send up in the air and I breathed in some of it and the next day when I was at home I didn't feel like myself." said Ronnie Anne. "That's when the magical powers kicked in."

"That's the same flower that saved me." Everyone looked at the doorway and sees Emerald. "Magulilies are usually part of the ritual of becoming the Emerald Warrior, usually the royal family of Elm Reef use the flower. You Ronnie Anne are the first."

"Really?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yes, I'm going to have you studied in the lab." Emerald said.

"What about us?" Sid asked while she, Nikki, Sameer and Casey all smiled nervously.

"You four are not going to go unpunished. Your punishment will be watching four of the worst movies of all time, such as the Spirit, Jack and Jill, Foodfight, and finally Battlefield Earth." Scarlett said.

The four friends gulped after hearing those movies.

Twilight yawned at that with a smirk.

"Bored now," Twilight sighed as she stretched out. "I think I need a new book."

Giggles then chuckled to herself as she walked up to her.

"Hi, Your Highness," Giggles said.

"Hello, Giggles," Twilight said.

"Need a book? I got one for you," Giggles said as she handed out a certain black book to her.

"Ooh, there's a book named after me? This must be great. I think I'll read it now," she said as she walked into the other room to read it.

Scarlett rolled her eyes at that before counting down to herself. "Three, two, one."

Then a pie smack is hit in the face. "Giggles!" Twilight shouted.

"That's my que to leave!" Giggles said and ran off.

Scarlett laughed to herself as she went to the bar on the ship and saw Rita there as her husband was working in the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything?" Lynn Sr. asked Scarlett.

"Get me a shot of tequila," Scarlett said as Lynn nodded.

Scarlett sighed as Rita leaned in her chair.

"It's not every day you find out that your father was a member of a top secret organization," Rita said.

"Wait until Albert finds out about your criminal record," Scarlett said as Rita's eyes widened in shock. "You think you have it tough? You have to take care of one family. I have to take care of an entire kingdom."

"Oh boo hoo." Rita replied sarcastically. "And I had to get away from my house it can get crazy at times. Maybe we'll switch jobs. I hope you don't mind being a dentist assistant."

"Oh please. You only served under a queen in your youth. You wouldn't last one day running a kingdom. Besides, I cut off heads almost every single day. I don't think I'd be disgusted by whatever's in your patient's mouths," Scarlett said. "Not that I'd actually be willing to try it."

She then took her shot of tequila and sighed in relief.

"Not until you seen Flip's. Ten years of cleaning was needed." said Rita and shudders.

"Don't count on it." said Scarlett and walked away. "Now if Excuse me I need to go check on our new guests."

Scarlett walked towards the media room and sees that 4 kids have finished watching the Spirit. "One down, three to go." Scarlett said as she placed the DVD for Battlefield earth in.

After scanning Ronnie Anne in the lab, Emerald gave her the diagnosis. "Well you have the same magical power as me, but not at my power level." said Emerald.

"Really?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yes, you are at the same Power I was when I was seven years old." Emerald explained. "I can train and help you control your new abilities."

"Thanks, but I don't know how to tell my family about this?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I think it's best if you wait until the time is right to tell them about your abilities." said Emerald.

"Ok then." Ronnie Anne said.

Two days after leaving Royal Woods*

Ronnie Anne's friends were still recovering from the four awful movies, Ronnie Anne herself was training with Emerald to control her new powers. As for the rest of the team they were either bored or found things to do in their spare time.

Delsin is in the mess hall eating at his bowl of Frosted Flakes. "Day two after Royal Woods and no other Wicked Nine and Protector." Delsin sighed.

"Are you talking to yourself or the cereal?" Delsin turned to his left and sees Betty.

"Betty What are you doing here?" Delsin asked.

"Well. I came to talk to you." said Betty and say next to Delsin. "Before you arrived at Royal Woods I spoke to Albert. He told me that he was retiring and it got me thinking. I'm retiring my role as protector and I'm passing the title to you."

She then took off her Enchantlet and passed it to him with a smile as Scarlett walked into the room with a smile as she shook her hand.

"I guess this is goodbye," Scarlett said.

"Oh, you can't get rid of me that easily, red," Betty laughed. "I'll be around."

"What will you do?"

"I'll work at the medical facility back at Headquarters," Betty smiled. "But I'm getting too old to be on the field."

"It is for the best." Scarlett said. "Delsin you better get to Protector training."

"Chrysta isn't going to be happy to see me as a protector." said Delsin.

"She hates you doesn't she?" Betty asked.

"She thinks of me like a hoodlum." Delsin replied.

"I don't blame you." Scarlett said.

Ronnie Anne is walking through the halls of the ship, but she looks and sees Sid in her room and she was looking depressed. "Hey Sid, what's wrong?" Ronnie Anne asked as she entered the room.

"It's nothing, just some news." Sid signed as she stood up from her bed.

"What is it?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I'm moving to Royal Woods." Sid depressed.

"That's good news. We can hang out all the time and do sleepovers!" Ronnie Anne said excited.

"That's not good at all! My dad is staying in Great Lakes City, while me and my sister are going with my to Royal Woods." said Sid as tears streamed down her face.

 **(Deku came back with Kacchan, Shouto, Uravity, Ingenium, Creati, Red Riot, and Froppy)**

 **Silverbolt: This is the best you got?**

 **Kacchan: These are the heroes Deku mentioned?**

 **Rattrap: That's right Frag Fist.**

 **Kacchan: You want to see why I have these?**

 **Me: That can wait. I found an energy surge near Mount Fuji.**

 **Red Riot: Than let's go!**

 **Me: Before we sign off I like to thank Scarlett talking to Ronnie Anne's friends, Rita and Scarlett's chat, and finally Delsin becoming a protector. Please review.**


	26. Downtime part 2

( **Everyone has climbed up Mount Fuji)**

 **Me: We're almost there!**

 **Silverbolt: I think I see something up ahead.**

 **Me: (Sees a purple glow)**

 **Cheetor: I see it! (Runs up to the green glow until a dark energy blast hits him)**

 **Evil Queen: Back away kitty cat. That infinity stone is mine.**

 **Raven: Mom you're going back to the Mirror prison.**

 **Evil Queen: Sorry Raven, but I a plan to fulfill.**

 **(While we fight the Evil Queen. Enjoy the Wicked Nine.)**

Ronnie Anne couldn't believe that Sid along with her mom and sister are moving to Royal Woods without her dad. "Are they getting a divorce?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No, they're just separating. My mom got a job at Royal Woods zoo and my dad is staying in Great Lakes City." said Sid as tears stream down her face. "They still love each other, I just don't want to see them to split."

"Sid it's going to be okay." said Ronnie Anne. "I remember when my parents split, I was so sad, Bobby took me out for ice cream. Maybe I can take out for hot dogs."

"Hot dogs sound good." Sid said and gave a weak smile.

"Good let's go." said Ronnie Anne.

Later in the Mess Hall, Ronnie Anne and Sid Both got their hot dogs, Great Lakes City style. "Man these dogs are good." Sid said.

"They sure are." said Ronnie Anne. "But not as good as Bruno's."

"Yeah Bruno makes them really good and that's one of the things I missed about the city." said Ronnie Anne.

"That and some other things." said Sid.

Then James walks in the mess hall with Deku. "I'm telling you it's impossible." James said.

"I'm just saying maybe All Might was a protector?" Deku asked.

"I doubt that." said James.

"It could be true!" Deku exclaimed.

"You just need to get use to these guys." said Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah I had to deal with some nerds that moved into to your old apartment. All they talk about is who would win in a fight and all that!" Sid said.

"Wow what a bunch of nerds." said Ronnie Anne.

Then the intercom went on. "Ronnie Anne Santiago, report to the Emerald Warrior on your badge and Sid Chang report to Bismuth in the forgery." Scarlett said.

"Alright I need to go magic training." said Ronnie Anne. "Maybe we can hang out later."

"I like that." Sid said and they both walked away.

Meanwhile in the training hall, the Toa Nuva, Mysticons, Eartha, Kacchan, Shantae, Delsin, Fetch, Eugene, Dante, Team Miraculous, Spider-Man, Deadpool, Cyrus, Shouto, the Mane 6 and El Tigre are all training in a hologram programmed to look like a destroyed city against numerous holobots as the villains they have encountered.

Spider-Man shoots webs in holo-Cyclonus' propeller getting it stuck. Eartha battling against Holo-Rhino, El Tigre is avoiding all of Holo-Augustine's attacks and launches a chain claw attack on her. Kacchan throws a ball of explosion at Necrafa's army, while Tahu and Onua attack to take down some Holo Changelings, they both striked the ground creating a rock wave and a firewall to create a lava strike at Dreadbane and his forces.

Ladybug and Rena Rogue are battling against some Holo-skeletons. Fetch shoots down some Holo-D.U.P troops. "You guys want to watch Stranger Things when this is over?" Fetch asked.

"I'm done for that." said Delsin.

"I will join the marathon as well." said Eugene in his He Who Dwells form.

Arkayana (now fully healed) is whacking down some holo-D.U.P troops with her staff. Zarya is shooting down some holo-changelings, until she gets smacked by holo Scorpion, but then a fireball hits holo Scorpion and the shooter revealed to be Cyrus, he walked over to Zarya and offer to help her up.

Zarya grabbed his hand and he pulls her up. "Maybe you should be careful next time." said Cyrus.

"I'll keep that mind thanks." said Zarya. Cyrus jumped down and continued his training. "That was pretty cool of him." She said and continued her training.

3 days later

Three days have passed and there has been no signal and everyone has grown restless until. Bismuth is in the pilot room, until she hears beeping. "Ursula's necklace is revealed in Mewni." Bismuth said. "That's where Star Butterfly is!"

( **We're all defeated)**

 **Me: Damn it.**

 **Evil Queen: One down. (Grabs the Power Stone and places the stone in her crown)**

 **Me: An Infinity stone?**

 **Rattrap: So are you gonna copy off Thanos' plan?**

 **Evil Queen: Actually no. I'm going to rule of the worlds as a Goddess.**

 **Me: Not until I rip those stones off your crown.**

 **Evil Queen: Think again. (Shoots a flare and blind my group, and then she was gone)**

 **Me: Damn it! Ok new plan, find the Infinity stones and make sure the Evil Queen keeps her hands off of them.**

 **Everyone: Got it!**

 **Me: I need to find the stones' locations. You readers don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
